Vegeta's Promised
by InkofWriting
Summary: A fic about someone from Vegeta's past. REPOSTED. Okay, this story has been revised with a HUGE plot change, and a new beginning. Hope you like it!
1. Default Chapter

Vegeta's Promised  
  
****Okay, I know that this story has been posted, then reposted, and now reposted again. I  
wanted to apologize to everyone who took the time to review and then I go and take the story off  
to revise it, and lose them all! Stupid me! Okay, for all that have read this story before, I have  
changed a couple things. A couple months back, before I had even heard of FFNet, I sent the first  
part of my story to a friend. Then, my computer crashed. I got a new computer, but lost  
EVERYTHING. So, finally, just a week ago, she finally sent back the lost introduction.   
Therefore, chapter's one, eight, and ten either have additions or omissions. I have changed a  
major event in this story, and it will totally piss off some people, and make others extremely  
happy. (Including me) But...If you want to blame anyone, blame Saiyanjim. He helped me with  
the decision to change the story. The chapters are all longer, so now I only have 10 chapters,  
instead of 15. Okay, um, that should be it. Sorry to all that will probably send me death threats  
for the huge plot change, but the controversial event was bugging the hell out of me. So again,  
sorry. To all new readers, I hope you enjoy the story. Please...review. (I promise that I won't  
erase them.)****   
  
THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN MODIFIED FROM IT'S ORIGINAL   
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Salty sweat poured down his face. His lip had stopped bleeding three minutes ago, but his  
right leg was still quite numb. Nevertheless, his footing was firm, his stance strong, and his face  
showed no signs of pain or fatigue. No amount of pain would ever force the boy to appear weak  
in front of his father, his father was not a man who condoned weakness of mind or of body.   
Ignoring the part of his brain that screamed for mercy on his wounded leg, the young boy swept a  
hand through his straight blue hair, and stood straight and tall while gathering his ki. He stared  
into his father's black eyes, searching for an opening, praying all the while that the man would not  
sense the gathering of energy. With his lip turned into a half smile, the man tilted his head  
slightly, regarding his son.  
  
"Attack boy, or I'll do it for you." The boy winced at his father's words. He had taken  
too much time for his counterattack. His father was ready for whatever the boy threw at him  
now. The boy quickly searched the room, looking for a distraction that may catch his father off  
guard. He than saw it. There was a crack in one of the support beams in the roof, and if the boy  
could only hit that, it may be enough. Glancing to his father again, the boy took quick assessment  
of the plan. His father was leaning against the wall, arms crossed with one leg propped against  
the wall. By all accounts the man looked relaxed, but the boy would not be fooled. His father's  
reflexes were second to only one other, and the gap between the two was closing quickly.   
  
The boy bunched his muscles, and while trying with all his might to ignore the searing pain  
in his right leg jumped straight into the air. Jumping higher than any normal boy should have been  
able the boy grins as he watches his father grow smaller with the distance growing between them.   
The boy looks up, and spies the cracked beam. He smiles, and focuses his energy into the palm of  
his hand. A blue globe of crackling energy appears and begins to quickly grow. Glancing back to  
the floor, the boy registers a blur of movement, and has no time to react as he realizes he forgot  
one of the basic rules of combat. NEVER take your eyes off of the enemy. The boy knew the  
price of such folly quite well. With one punch the air was knocked from his lungs with such force  
that it felt like he was hit by a freight train. The boy knew what was coming next. Pulling his ki  
back into him, concentrating on keeping his energy ready to be released, the boy braced himself  
for the next hit. His father was above him now, and with a disapproving frown on his face, he  
slammed his right fist into his son's prone back. The boy plummeted back to the ground, landing  
on the concrete floor with a crack. The boy groans and turns onto his back, only to see his father  
standing above him. His visioned blurred the boy sees the frown on his father's face, and he was  
ashamed that he had not done better. Trying to get his eyes to focus he looks past his father, and  
sees that they are right underneath the cracked support beam. The boy groans, rolling to his right  
side to shield his right hand in which he again begins to gather his ki. His father watched him all  
the while, but the boy understood that although it never showed, his father was more concerned  
about his boy than any actual attack. The boy knew that this would be his only chance. With a  
quick turn to his left side, the boy shot his right arm into the air, dispelling his gathered energy  
from him. An added bonus, the boy realized, was that his father believed that the boy aiming at  
him, not past him. Jumping back, the boy's father cleared a perfect path to the cracked beam for  
the boy's energy attack. Shaking his head the boy's father stilled believed that the attack was for  
him, and was not impressed by his son's poor aim.   
  
"Boy, I..." Trailing off, the boy's father realizes his son's plan, but it was too late. The  
ball of energy slammed into the beam, setting of a small explosion which snapped the beam in half.   
The boy dove to the left as the beam and the part of the roof which it was supporting began to  
fall. The boy's father watched his boy flee, quietly admiring his son's ingenuity. Turning back to  
the falling beam the boy's father lifted his hand towards the tumbling wreckage and dispelled a  
glaring bright white ball of pure energy. The beam and all of the debris were disintegrated in a  
flash of blinding light. As the light dissipated ash was floating to the floor, blanketing everything  
in the arena. The boy's father carelessly brushed the ash from his shoulder, all the while searching  
the room for his son. He spotted a motionless form in the south corner of the room and quickly  
flew over to it. The man picked up his unconscious son carefully, and smiled as he saw that the  
boy's chest was rising and falling with unfaltering and unlabored breath. Wiping the ash from his  
son's face, the man feels unmeasurable pride wash over him, he could not help but smile. The  
boy's eyelashes flutter and the man coughs, replacing his unusual smile with a characteristic  
frown.   
  
"Father, I..." The boy begins as he wipes the ash from his eyes.   
  
"Did alright today son, but after a stunt like that, you're lucky you didn't kill yourself!   
You pull an idiotic move like that again, and I'LL do it for you!" The man growled as he placed  
his son back on his feet. The boy wobbled at first, and looked truly hurt at his father's words.   
Every time the man says something like that to his son, he always regretted it. The boy has a  
strong body and a strong mind, but that's just it. He's still a boy. The man shakes his head, it's  
so easy to forget sometimes. His son is his pride, one of the only things worth fighting for other  
than respect and power. So when his son faltered in step, the man was more than a little happy to  
lend his boy a hand. The man put a steadying hand on his son's shoulder as the two walked  
towards the door.   
  
"Trunks! Vegeta! Time for supper!" A woman's voice crackled over the intercom sweetly.   
There was a small pause, and the intercom crackled to life once more, "I'M NOT GOING TO  
TELL YOU AGAIN!" This time the voice screamed, making the boy wince and the man only  
shake his head.  
  
"Let's go boy, we don't want your mother mad at us. The woman will scream all  
evening." Vegeta said. His boy Trunks nodded wholeheartedly.   
  
  
* * * *   
  
It was just a rumor at first. Frieza had been slain. Then Cooler. Shortly after that, more  
news filtered in, Frieza was restored to life by his father, King Cold. It was said that the two then  
traveled to Earth, a small unremarkable planet whose native inhabitants were just the same. Small  
and unremarkable. In fact, the planet had been deemed fit for sale only three years ago. But  
stories travel fast, even through the emptiness of space. A small group of Saiyans made the planet  
their home, and protected the planet with their lives. The stories told of extremely powerful  
beings, even for Saiyans, and the one who destroyed both Frieza and King Cold was only a boy!   
This caused great ripples of unrest through the monarchy of Frieza. True, Frieza was dead, and  
many of his followers disbanded from the monarchy as soon as they heard the news. However,  
some of the more cautious followers decided to stay with the monarchy, for Frieza's mother,  
Queen Frost, was still alive. More than a little disturbed by the news of the death of her two  
powerful sons and even more powerful husband, Queen Frost called the remaining followers  
together. The leaders of the planets still under the monarchy's rule filled the large conference  
stadium in which the meeting was held. There was excited talk of retribution against the deserting  
followers of the monarch, and against the lowly monkeys who slaughtered the royal family. The  
crowd silenced immediately as the large iron doors swung open and twenty armed guards  
marched into the stadium. Behind them came a regal and beautiful female. She stood eleven feet  
tall, with delicate white horns protruding from the sides of her head, each adorned with platinum  
rings which clinked together as she walked. Her skin was a glowing white, her eyes jet black and  
her hair, also white, was long and streaked with light shades of blue.   
  
As she walked past the rows upon rows of planetary leaders, she was met with the low  
bows that were accustomed to her station and power. She was suited in armor, form fitting and  
quite revealing. She wore her hair in a single braid, wrapped in black gossamer cloth. This was  
the custom of the monarch for eons. When an important family member dies, the head females of  
the family wrapped their hair in this tradition. Her gaze cold and stern, Queen Frost looked to her  
side, where her honor guard stood at attention. Beside them was a force field, with a small figure  
inside. The crackling energy of the field did not allow the figure to be discernable, but Queen  
Frost already knew what was inside that force field, and she hated it. It took all of the regal  
queen's willpower to fight back the urge to walk right through that field and rip it's contents  
apart. It was already decided, however, that the being inside the force field was an integral part of  
the Queen's plans. There would be time later for the destruction of the being that brought so  
much hate to her heart.   
  
The Queen walked up the steps to the monarchy's head chair. A chair in which her late  
husband had sat in only eight years before. The Queen took a deep breath, looking from her  
customary chair to the right of her late husbands and nodded her head slightly. If she was to ever  
gain back the powers lost to her family, she would have to first gain back the fear, if not the  
respect of her followers. She held up her delicate white hand and in it was a glowing ball of white  
crackling energy. With a collective gasp the crowd was set back on it's heels as the regal Queen  
disintegrated her former throne. With a slight smile, the Queen turned to the crowd and  
pronounced in a clear and confident voice,  
  
"I proclaim myself the new Head of state, Ruler of the Monarch, and Empress to all that  
was once my husband's, and all that was once both your Lords Frieza's and Cooler's. Anyone  
wishing to object speak now." The Queen spook with such finality and conviction that not one  
word was muttered.   
  
"Long live Queen Frost, the new Head of state, Ruler of the Monarch and Empress to all  
that was owned by her family. ALL HAIL QUEEN FROST!" The honor guard's collective  
voices rang out through the silent hall.  
  
"ALL HAIL QUEEN FROST!" Was the crowds immediate response. The crowning of  
the Queen took several minutes, and when the crowd again calmed Queen Frost called the hall to  
attention with the raising of her hand.  
  
"My devoted followers. I appreciate the fact that you all accept my rule, and I know that  
we all wish for the destruction of those who threw our kingdom into such turmoil. The Saiyans.  
Those hated primitives have gained enough power to destroy my beloved husband and my two  
sons. I assure you, retribution will take place. As you all know, my honor guard is composed of  
the pure Saeriyan race. The rival race of the Saiyans. As we've all heard the rumors of the battle  
between the two rival races, you would agree with me that these Saeriyans, the best warriors of  
their whole race would be able to destroy a small group of Saiyans on some pathetic mudball like  
Earth!" The Queen paused to let the immense crowd digest what she was suggesting. She could  
catch the sounds of both excited and concerned murmur. Again, she raised her hand for silence.   
  
"My followers. I understand that these Saiyans are powerful. However, so are these  
Saeriyans. There is also one other warrior that will join the ranks of my Saiyan Hunters." The  
Queen exclaimed as she nodded towards her honor guard. Her guard quickly surrounded the field  
as the guard's captain shut down the power grid. Surrounded by a host of armed Saeriyans, a  
young woman sat cross legged. As she rose to her feet, her eyes never left the Queen. The young  
woman stood at five and a half feet, weighing perhaps a whole 120 pounds. Her body was lean,  
and the rags she wore barely covered her. Her hair was matted and tangled, but one could still  
see the unusual coloring. It was long and white, and fringed with an inch of black. She stood tall  
and strong, disregarding the painful cuts across her back. Nor did she flinch as she saw the  
guards captain pull his cruel whip from his belt.   
  
"YOU WILL KNEEL BEFORE THE QUEEN, HALF-BREED!" The captain scream  
was accentuated by the crack of the whip. The girl doubled over in pain, and fought the blackness  
which threatened to engulf her. Never did she give Frieza the pleasure of seeing her beg for  
mercy, so neither will his accursed mother. "KNEEL!" Again the whip snapped. The girl could  
not keep on her feet any longer. Against every single fiber of her being, the girl sank to her knees.   
Tears welled in her eyes, but not tears of pain. Tears of defeat. However, she would not let them  
fall. No way in hell. In her mind she repeated her vows of vengeance. Vows made many years  
ago when she found that her father's home planet was destroyed by Frieza, that her own prince  
was made his prisoner. She forced the tears back and glared into the evil Queen's icy eyes.  
  
"Ah, you poor half-breed, it hurts me so to see you in such pain. However, you should  
know your rightful place. You are a Hunter, and even though the primitive blood of the Saiyans  
course through your veins, I am confident that your more refined Saeriyan blood will soon take  
hold. You will join the Hunters on their journey to Earth, and you will aid them in their search.   
You yourself will then sever the head of the monkey that killed my family and return it to me.   
Only then will I grant your release." The Queen said with a smile. She knew that such a  
suggestion would get the disgusting half-breed's attention. "You heard me correctly, my  
Hunter," The Queen said with feigned respect, "You were Frieza's prisoner and plaything, but  
my son and his rule is no longer. Avenge my family for me and you will gain power and freedom.   
I declare this before the entire council. You have my word." The Queen said as she motioned to  
the crowd.  
  
"Keep your power, but I will take my freedom. I will Hunt these Saiyans for you, and I  
will bring you the one's head who slaughtered your family so easily." The girl said quietly but  
steadily. The Queen clenched her fists and fought back the urge to blast this rotten half-breed into  
ash. She did not miss the subtle insult thrown to her by the filthy prisoner. Neither did her  
captain. He lifted the cruel whip to strike the girl again. The regal Queen waved him off.  
  
"I agree to your terms then. Bring me the head, and you will go free. Your brother and  
sister Hunter's will accompany you to Earth, to make sure you finish the job." The Queen  
nodded to the captain who again raised the force field, which blocked both the sound and sights  
of the gigantic gathering. The girl's tears began to fall freely. She slammed her fist into the  
marble floor and wasn't the least bit surprised as her fist sunk three feet into it. As she curled into  
a ball on the floor her mind denied the Queen's words. The Hunter's may share some of the same  
heritage as her but they would NEVER be her brothers and sisters. Her loyalties belonged to her  
father's race, and to her Prince. She was too weak to cry anymore. She closed her eyes and tried  
with all her might to deny the fact that she was about to betray all that she held dear.   
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"Vegeta! How could you push our son so far! He's only a boy! You shouldn't have..."   
Bulma yelled at her husband. Her face was flushed and her hands were shaking. She suffers  
enough because of this man, but she will not allow the welfare of her son be threatened. Not that  
Vegeta would ever allow their son to actually be harmed, Bulma conceded. Throwing her arms  
up in surrender, she turned her back on her husband and knelt down to look straight into her son's  
eyes.  
  
"Trunks, listen to me carefully. When you're training with your father..." Bulma began  
with a sidelong glance at Vegeta who huffed and crossed his arms, "you must stop the moment  
you feel any kind of pain. I don't want you..." Bulma trailed off as she noticed that her son was  
not looking at her, but past her, to Vegeta. She turned to regard her husband who returned her  
gaze with an inquiring look.  
  
"What?" Bulma asked in an irritated voice.  
  
"Do you want our boy growing up to never be able to protect the family? Do you want  
him to be weaker than Kakarrott's brats!?!" Vegeta's voice raised in intensity with the last  
question as fire burned in his eyes.  
  
"If it stops him from getting hurt, YES!" Bulma said as she stalked into the kitchen.   
Vegeta watched her as she stormed away. With a slight smile he shook his head. He would never  
understand that woman. It was her idea that Vegeta spent more time with the boy. What was he  
supposed to do, take Trunks fishing? Vegeta scoffed at the idea. Realizing that he was being  
watched Vegeta looked down to his son. Trunks had a smile that made Vegeta's heart warm, the  
same smile that Bulma would flash him when no one was looking. She concealed her emotions  
(as much as she could) for Vegeta, not for her sake, but for his. She knew his pride and  
upbringing allowed for little displays of emotion, but she seemed to always get more from him  
than he thought was possible. Especially in the privacy of the bedroom. He shook the thoughts  
from his head.   
  
"I'm getting soft." He told himself.   
  
"Go wash up for dinner boy. No son of mine will disgrace his family by coming to the  
table covered in filth." Vegeta said with as much conviction in his voice as he could muster. He  
was getting soft. As he walked to his seat at the table he still felt eyes on him, and turning he sees  
his son still standing there, grinning at him.  
  
"GET YOUR ASS UPSTAIRS NOW!" Vegeta yelled at his son. Trunks jumped with a  
start and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Vegeta watched the boy blur with the speed and  
shook his head. Sometimes he still wonders why he ever agreed to live with Bulma. He let his  
mind wander back to Planet Vegeta, back to the clouded memories of his childhood.. Most he  
could not remember, like his mother and siblings. They were always on the edge of his mind, and   
memories of them were few and far between. So Vegeta focused on what he could remember.   
His father was one of those memories. He was proud, as far as Vegeta could remember, and  
would not let anyone tell him what to do when both the family and monarch was concerned. At  
least that was true until Frieza showed up. That memory brought an immediate scowl to Vegeta's  
already hard features. Leaning back in his chair Vegeta began to remember a certain argument his  
father had with one of the councilmen. What was it about? Vegeta was sure it involved him, him  
and... Rettan? Vegeta almost fell out of his chair as he remembered the name.  
  
"Rettan." Vegeta let the name escape from his lips in the form of a whisper. He had not  
thought of her since he was taken from his father by Frieza. Being under Frieza's great  
'protective' wing Vegeta let go of everything he held dear. Everything that gave him any shred of  
hope.   
  
"Rettan." He said it again. Saying her name out loud almost made her come alive again.   
She died when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, of that he was sure. She would have died at his  
father's side. A warrior's death. An honorable death. She would have been one of the first ones  
to storm Frieza's ship. She would have been leading the band of warriors that followed the King  
into battle. A battle to save Vegeta from Frieza's clutches. Being his betrothed she would have  
died with his name on her lips, even if she would have been only thirteen at the time. He could  
remember her clearly. The color of her eyes, her amazing hair, and the way she always stayed at  
his side. He could remember her lovely tail, the way it moved as she walked. Even though they  
were young, they knew they were for each other. Remembering Bulma suddenly, Vegeta almost  
felt as if he were cheating on Rettan. However, Rettan was dead, her death avenged by Vegeta's  
own son Trunks (from an alternate future), and Bulma was very much alive. Vegeta shook his  
head to clear it of all the memories.   
  
He could not live in the past. He could not. He ate his dinner in silence as usual, listening  
to his son and wife prattle on about unimportant and stupid subjects. He learnt to accept this as  
human culture however. The table seemed to be more of a place to gather and chat than to  
actually eat. Blocking them out, his thoughts eventually drifted back to his childhood.   
Remembering Rettan seemed to open the floodgates. He remembered exploring outside the castle  
walls for the first time. Rettan was with him. She carried a spear with her, and as he thought on  
it a little longer, she always had that spear. It was almost ceremonial... what the hell was that  
spear for anyhow? They went into a forest, he remembered. There was a movement in the brush.   
Rettan jumped in front of Vegeta... what was she doing? Vegeta thought sarcastically. She was  
protecting him! That's right! He remembered! All Saiyan royalty at birth were automatically  
given a bodyguard and a mate. It was tradition. Rettan was the next female Saiyan elite born  
after Vegeta, therefore she was given the honor of being both his guard and his mate. She was  
taken at birth from her father's home and raised and trained alongside Vegeta in the castle  
barracks.  
  
"Vegeta? Is the food not good enough for your royal tastebuds?" Bulma asked  
sarcastically. Vegeta snapped out of his trance to realize that his food remained mostly uneaten  
and that both his son and wife were staring at him.  
  
"You wouldn't understand, woman." Vegeta muttered as he pushed his chair back from  
the table. He stood up and began walking towards the front door.  
  
"Wait! Vegeta, where are you going?" Bulma called after him.  
  
"It is of none of your concern." Vegeta called over his shoulder.  
  
"It is so!" Bulma yelled after him. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips.   
Trunks ignored his parents and kept right on eating.   
  
"NOT THIS TIME WOMAN! NOT THIS TIME AT ALL!" Vegeta yelled with more  
than a little anger in his voice. Bulma was taken aback by the raw emotion he displayed. Of  
course she and Vegeta always had their yelling matches, but he was always composed unless she  
actually tried to get under his skin. Something was bothering him. But then again, something is  
always bothering him, Bulma reasoned. Still, he never openly showed it like he did tonight. She  
knew that she could never catch up to him, so she would just have to wait until later that night to  
ask him about it.   
  
Vegeta drew in his breath quickly to regain his composure. With a scowl he berated  
himself for losing control. He was a master over his 'feelings', at least that is what the foolish  
Earthlings called them. What about these memories bothered him so much? Vegeta wondered as  
he rose into the air. The night air was crisp and clear and Vegeta could see his breath. Looking  
down at his home he knew. Not only were the memories something he could never touch again,  
Vegeta realized that those times with Rettan were the last time he was ever really content and  
happy before he met Bulma. He knew he was not content and may never again be, but he was  
happy. He had a mate that he could rely on, and a son that would carry on the royal Saiyan  
bloodline. Did it bother him that they both got annoying at times? Slightly, but he realized that  
he would not trade this life for any other. Deciding to dedicate this evening to his memories  
Vegeta sat cross legged in the air remembering what he could of his life before Frieza, before he  
had to sacrifice so much of his pride and principles in order to survive. Of Rettan, the thing he  
could remember most of her was her eyes. They were the deepest green that he ever knew.   
Suddenly he caught himself. Green? Why would her eyes be green? No Saiyans had green eyes.   
Her hair was also unusual for a Saiyan. It was a shocking white, tipped in black Vegeta blinked in  
surprise, berating himself for not automatically remembering. Rettan was half Saiyan, half  
Saeriyan. That was what all the fights between the King and the high council was about. The  
council didn't like the fact that the prince, the next in line for the throne, was going to marry a  
half-breed. One that was the product of two warring factions. Vegeta's father believed that  
Rettan was Vegeta's soul mate, and since it followed tradition, she was accepted into the  
monarch. Vegeta realized that the fact that Rettan was a half-breed changed nothing. His  
memories of her were the same. He remembered the day that Frieza took him from his father,  
from Rettan. His father sat on the throne, stoned faced, with fire in his eyes. Rettan stood at the  
door as Vegeta walked past. The look in her eyes spoke volumes. Vegeta could still see the  
moisture welling up at the corners. Vegeta could do nothing but look away as he walked past. He  
remembered that he did not want to get Rettan in trouble with Freiza. He could remember her  
passion for life, she was even more hot headed than himself. Right after Vegeta walked Frieza.   
Rettan stood tall as everyone else around her bowed low to the powerful fiend. Vegeta could  
remember, she looked straight into Frieza's eyes! She gripped her spear tightly, so tight, Vegeta  
remembered, that she drew blood from her hand.. Frieza looked from her back to Vegeta's father  
and smiled slightly. He then turned back to Rettan and stared straight into her eyes, whispering,  
  
"I'll be back."  
  
He moved as if to strike her, but Vegeta remembered, she stood her ground. At the time  
her power level equaled or may be even surpassed Vegeta's, which was considerably lower at that  
age, but she didn't even flinch in the face of that immensely powerful being. Vegeta allowed  
himself a genuine smile, in honor of his betrothed, his bodyguard, his... his friend. He shook his  
head. Vegeta finally found an incident in which that word belonged. He never really called  
anyone friend before. He had allies and underlings, of course. But friends? No, the closest thing  
he now has to a friend is Bulma, and she is a wife. It was different. Vegeta felt moisture roll  
down his cheek. At first he checked the sky for rain, but there was no clouds. He then realized   
that he was actually shedding a tear, something he had not done since he had died on Namek*.   
He accepted it for what it was. He was saying goodbye to his one and only friend, and where  
ever she was, she knew that accepting these emotions may possibly be the greatest honor that he  
could give her. Looking to the stars Vegeta let go of the memories, let go of his friend.  
  
"Goodbye." He whispered as he set his jaw and turned back to his home to join his wife  
in bed.   
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"Get dressed mongrel. You need to at least look presentable when you rip the head off  
the monkey that murdered our Lords." A gruff voice said as a bundle of armor, clothing and a  
weapon clanged onto the floor by the sleeping girl's head. The girl jumped to her feet and spat in  
the direction of the guard.  
  
"Stupid cow! You're lucky that the Queen said that you are to not have any aesthetic  
damage done to ya. So ya won't get a beatin' fer that. But..." The guard said with a nasty  
toothless grin as he walked into the cell. Closing the door behind him he shouted over his  
shoulder, "I'll be teachin' the half-breed a lesson Guardsmen Bredewal. Come open the door in  
twenty minutes." Beginning to unlatch his belt the guard looked the girl up and down. "That  
should give us more than enough time, eh mutt? Y'know.." The guard said as he continued his  
steady advance on the girl, "I ain't never had a Saiyan and a Saeriyan at the same time. Actually,  
I ain't never had neither, what with Saeriyans bein' so reclusive and Saiyans bein' nearly extinct,  
on account of his High Lord Frieza, o' course." The brutish guard said with a sneer in his voice.   
A fire burnt in the girl's heart, hotter than it had in a long time. Glancing to the bundle that lay on  
the floor she saw the outline of a familiar weapon. The guard saw the glance and stepped  
between the bundle and the girl.   
  
"Now we can't have that mongrel. Now just be good and lay down. Heh, fight back if ya  
want. All the more fun fer me." The guard resumed his steady stalking of the girl. She could fell  
her energy building up inside her, threatening to explode. This fool didn't know what he was  
doing. She would have loved to blow a hole right through the sick bastard with her most  
powerful ki blast, but she could not. There was an electronic collar around her neck that reversed  
the flow of her own energy. If she fired off a ki blast it would backfire and course through her  
own body instead. There was a small chance that she could nail this guy with a ki blast and  
survive, but he may just as easily survive the blast as well and she would be left defenseless. No,  
she would have to find another way. The weapon on the floor was her best bet. She took a step  
backwards, trying to lead the guard away from the bundle. He stopped, trying to figure out a way  
to keep the girl from the weapon. The girl could sense his hesitation, and taking another step  
back, she accidently 'slipped', falling to the floor. She saw the guard's face light up when he  
thought he saw an opening. He quickly realized his error when the girl kicked her feet out and  
hooked his legs out from underneath him. Falling to his back, he realized too late that one does  
not mess with a Saiyan. The girl jumped into the air high enough to touch the cell's ten foot  
ceiling, hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity, and landed with the heels of both feet  
sidelong on the guard's sternum. The large and ugly man tried to scream in pain but the noise  
only came out as a small splatter of blood. Her face like stone, the girl turned from the guard and  
walked quietly over to the bundle sitting on the floor. Snapping the string holding the bundle  
together, the contents spilled out onto the floor. There her own weapon laid, like new. Touching  
the beautifully forged and decorated spear, memories flooded her mind. Mainly memories of her  
Prince. Hearing a shuffling behind her she shook herself from her trance. Diving forward, she  
grabbed her spear and rolled, coming back to her feet two, maybe three meters from the guard.   
Again she jumped into the air, using the spear as leverage to propel herself upwards and  
forwards. Striking the guard in the chest yet again with a flying side kick caused the huge and  
ugly brute to fall to his back. He pleaded through gasps of air for mercy.  
  
"P-p-please...I-I-I don't want to die. H-have m-m-mer*gasp*...." The guard was abruptly  
cut off as his lungs deflated. The girl stood over him, with her spear embedded deep in his chest.  
  
"Saiyans have no mercy. Enjoy your time in hell." The girl said as she accentuated her  
curse by ripping the spear from his body. Wiping the blade on the lifeless form the girl stood  
straight and proud. She was Saiyan, and nothing could make her forget that, not even her  
gruesome task ahead.  
  
  
  
  
* * * * 


	2. I

  
  
****if there are spelling or grammar mistakes, sorry, but I'm too lazy to fix them right now.****  
  
  
Chapter Two   
  
The door to the room Vegeta and Bulma shared was slightly ajar so Vegeta had no trouble  
sneaking into the bedroom. He had no heart to talk to Bulma about the resurfacing memories,  
and he saw no reason for Bulma to know of Rettan. He could however tell that she was awake by  
her uneven breathing. Vegeta stripped down to his black boxers and crawled into bed beside his  
mate. When he noticed that Bulma was watching him he looked into her eyes. The clear blue  
reflected only concern and love. Vegeta leaned over his mate and brushed her lips with his.   
Bulma pulled her husband towards her and kissed him deeply. She knew that if he wanted to talk  
about what was bothering him he would, but she wouldn't ask him about it. Not this time. It  
seemed too personal. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to lower her back  
to the mattress.   
  
Later that night, as Vegeta lay in bed with Bulma asleep in his arms he realized that he was  
right. He would not trade this life for any other.   
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"I need a contingent of guards to Cell 57! The Saiyan killed Hedris! We need to subdue  
her!" Guardsmen Bredewal cried out as he peered through the electrified bars. Rettan calmly  
brushed her tangled hair as she sat on the bare wooden beach at the side of the cell. She was  
dressed in the traditional body armor of a Saiyan Protectorate, and the Royal family's insignia was  
etched into the breastplate. She wondered about the meaning behind her wearing her traditional  
uniform. If she was to be joining the damned Hunters, why wouldn't she wear their uniform? As  
the answer came to her she gripped the brush in her hand so tightly the wooden handle splintered.   
The Queen wanted the Saiyan that Rettan was going to kill know who it was that murdered him.   
Shaking her head, Rettan reasoned that the Queen also thought that these personal items would  
cause painful memories to resurface in Rettan. The Queen was right. Rettan remembered the  
Saiyan prince, her Saiyan prince. Her eyes smoldered as she remembered the day that he was  
taken from her. Frieza took him away, forcing Vegeta's father to give him up. Rettan could  
remember the last look they shared, she could remember wanting to cry out, to scream that it  
wasn't fair. But she didn't. She would not dishonor her prince in front of anyone, especially one  
as evil as Frieza. Rettan shuddered at the memory of looking into Frieza's black eyes, which were  
so devoid of life, of every emotion but hate. She could remember Frieza's awful words,  
  
"I'll be back."   
  
Those words burnt into her heart. She knew that the next time that the monster came  
back it would be for her. She was right. He was back the following day. That day he requested  
Rettan, citing that it would be good for Vegeta to have someone he knew along for his 'training'.   
She could train under Frieza also, the evil one added. Vegeta's father did not believe a word that  
Frieza was saying but had to agree to his terms. It was all he could do to protect his planet from  
the monster. Rettan was taken from the palace that day. She never joined up with Vegeta on the  
ship though. Taking Rettan out to a remote part of Planet Vegeta, Frieza casually beat her to the  
brink of death. He then had some of his underlings, Jeice and Berter of the evil Ginyu force take  
her to a prisoner's outpost far from her planet and her prince.  
  
"Attention mongrel!" Rettan snapped out of those awful memories but didn't turn  
towards the voice. "We were told to extract Hedris' body and to leave you be. We don't want  
any trouble, so just place that spear at the far end of the room and go back to your bench. We  
will do nothing to move against you." A shaky voice called from the other side of the cell door.   
Rettan set down the brush beside, all the while not acknowledging the Guardsmen at the door.   
She fingered the spear resting on her right hip. She could hear a small ripple of fear go through  
the contingent of Guardsmen who stood alert and cautious on the other side of the cell door.   
With a smile Rettan realized that those simple and weak beings feared her. She rather liked that.   
Grasping the shaft of her spear in her right hand, Rettan spun towards the far wall. She released  
the spear from her grasp and it flew away from her. It struck the wall with an awful crack and  
was embedded in the steel and stone. Rettan smiled slightly, and never looking towards the cell  
door, she sat back down on the bench and began to hum an old Saiyan war song.  
Picking the brush up Rettan went back to straightening her hair as the wary guards rushed in and  
dragged their comrade's body out.  
  
"Bitch." One of the guards muttered under his breath. Rettan's eyes shot up at the guard  
but she did not stop humming or brushing her hair, which unnerved the guards even more. Rettan  
was beginning to enjoy the fear that she knew these men felt around her.   
  
"Bring me some water to clean with." She said quietly. The guards regarded the girl for a  
quick second and then closed the huge door. Rettan shrugged her slender shoulders.   
  
"You win some, you lose some." She muttered to herself. At that moment the huge iron  
door to her cell opened slightly and a wash basin filled with water and soap was pushed into the  
cell. There was a clean soft cloth hanging on the side of the basin. Rettan smiled to herself and  
walked over to the basin. She picked it up and took it over to the bench. Kneeling on the floor  
she placed the basin on the bench. Dipping her hands into the clean water she noticed that it was  
even warm. Splashing her face Rettan smiled. She had not been clean since Frieza died. She was  
blamed by everyone involved with the Monarch for the deaths of Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold.   
Just because of the blood that flowed through her veins. Not that it bothered her. She never  
wanted to become part of the Monarch or even be associated with that word. Wiping her face  
with the soft cloth Rettan's eyes were drawn to her reflection in the water. Running a hand  
through her now clean hair Rettan smiled. If only Prince Vegeta could see her now. He would be  
impressed by how she looked, she knew that for sure. He was always proud of the fact that his  
future mate was 'unique'. Studying her features Rettan agreed with her lost prince's words. Her  
white hair almost glowed in the darkness of her cell, and her eyes were a rich emerald green. Her  
skin was touched with brown, a shade darker than both Saiyans or Saeriyans. Her features were  
like her father's, but her build was slender, like her mother's. Shaking her head she looked away  
from the reflection. She barely remembered her parents since she was raised in the palace since  
birth. Of course she would see them from time to time, at special events and holidays at the  
palace, but she found that she felt almost nothing for losing them in Planet Vegeta's destruction.   
Her heart ached only for the loss of the Prince Vegeta. She knew that it was a sadistic thought,  
but she would have to thank the Saiyan that destroyed Frieza and the rest of the damned clan for  
avenging her prince. She would do this right before she killed that Saiyan. Sighing, Rettan pulled  
her hair back into a ponytail and tied it with a leather thong she had wrapped around her spear so  
long ago. To gain her freedom she would do anything. She decided that the moment she lost her  
prince. If she had to slag the whole planet those Saiyans lived on she would do so. She knew  
that she had the power to do it. With every battle she fought under Frieza's rule she could feel it  
well up inside her. This immense power threatened to engulf her every single time she would  
fight, and every time she had to hold it back. She would not allow her true power to be seen by  
anyone. Scouters were too abundant in the Monarch, and if Rettan ever did show her true power  
Frieza and his whole damned family would have ripped her to pieces. She knew that she would  
have been able to take on one, she was sure of it, but not all. She was biding her time, waiting to  
be on a mission at Frieza's side so she could kill the bastard. However, someone else did it for  
her. She was both angry and relieved at the same time. She would have given anything to have  
Frieza die with her being the last sight he saw, but she was glad that someone else had the power  
to take the monster out. Rettan shrugged out of her breastplate and examined her shoulders.   
They were covered with both thick and thin scars. She winced at the memory of Queen Frost  
with her glowing red whip, of how Rettan was nursed back to health from being beaten to the  
brink of death, only to be beaten again. The fools. With a smile the half-Saiyan chuckled.   
  
"Saiyans reborn burn brighter than before." Rettan mouthed the words that were etched  
into her memory. The words were emblazoned on a banner which was hung at the annual Dance  
of the Dead. The Dance of the Dead was a festival put on by the 5th class warriors, the peasants  
of Planet Vegeta. It was put on to honor the warriors who tried to rise through the ranks to  
become higher than their original stations. To become more powerful 5th class warriors would  
commit a ritualistic 'attempted' mass suicide. The ones that survived gained power, the ones that  
died were honored for their bravery at the Dance of the Dead. It was an accepted practice on  
Rettan's home planet because it both 'weeded' out the weak Saiyans and created stronger ones at  
the same time. Royalty was never present at the Dance of the Dead, Rettan remembered, but she  
and Vegeta once stole down to watch the festivities, it was the same year they were taken by  
Frieza. Either no one at the festival recognized them or no one cared who they were for they  
were not even bothered. Rettan smiled sadly at the memory. The peasants were so passionate  
about the Dance that both Rettan and the Prince Vegeta were soon involved in the ceremonies.   
There was dancing and the music was both lively and melancholy at the same time. They both  
abandoned their lofty views regarding commoners and soon found themselves laughing with  
delight. At the end of the festivities they found themselves wandering the palace garden soon  
after they returned home. Rettan could remember Vegeta's deep black eyes searching hers, and  
even though they were only thirteen she could feel a powerful bond between her and her prince.   
She found herself leaning towards him and they kissed quickly, nervously. That was the first and  
only time they kissed. Rettan lifted her hand to her cheek to wipe a tear from her face. Clenching  
her fists she shoved those memories aside. Memories like that will get you killed, Rettan swore to  
herself.  
  
"Mongrel! Get ready, we depart for Earth in an hour!" Rettan could hear the Hunter's  
captain yell at her from the other side of her cell's electrified iron door. She could feel her power  
building up within her but she pushed it down, not wanting to set off any scouters in the vicinity.   
She knew that she had enough power to kill this Saiyan, to kill one of the last of her race. She  
would let this Saiyan know that his death would be avenged, that she would kill the one who  
forced her to murder her own countrymen.   
  
  
* * * *  
  
"Papa! Can I go see Goten? Please?" Trunks yelled to his father from the back door of  
the house. Vegeta was sitting under a large tree concentrating on building up his power level. He  
opened one eye as his concentration was broken once again by his son.  
  
"Trunks..." He growled, truly annoyed. Getting to his feet Vegeta casually brushed the  
grass from his body.  
  
"Well? Can I? Huh? We wanna train together more. Please? Huh? Dad? Please?"   
Trunks wailed, thinking that his father was ignoring him.  
  
"Shut up boy! I heard you the first time!" Vegeta's eyes flashed. How could a son of his  
be so damned annoying? Vegeta shook his head, and walked towards the house. After a short  
silence Trunks began his barrage of questioning again. Vegeta contemplated saying no but he  
knew that the brat would not shut up until he got his way.   
  
"Go." Was all Vegeta said. Trunks piped up with a thanks dad and flew off. Vegeta was  
not worried that his boy was leaving by himself, Trunks was more than capable of taken on any  
threat that this weak planet could throw at him. Besides, if Trunks was attacked Vegeta would  
feel the rise or fall of Trunks ki and could be at his son's side in seconds. Vegeta smiled as he  
walked into the house, noting the silence. Finally. Sitting down at the kitchen table he took in the  
familiar sights around him. He felt at home here, at total ease. With that realization Vegeta  
closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. Truly relaxed Vegeta wasn't ready for the explosion  
that rocked the house. Leaping to his feet he raced to the source of the blast cursing all the way.   
It was in the lab behind the house. Bulma's lab. The air was full of smoke as Vegeta ripped off  
the front door of the lab. He could hear his mate coughing and the crackling of fire. He ran into  
the smoke 'feeling' out Bulma's ki all the while. When he got to her he could see the relief in her  
eyes. Her legs were pinned by a sheet of metal and she could not move it herself. Vegeta rushed  
to her side and easily lifted the huge hunk of metal off his wife. Cradling his mate in one arm he  
turned towards the fire and extending one hand. The air around the fire quivered slightly and  
began to glow with a slight blue energy. The fire began to wan as the air inside Vegeta's quickly  
erected force field was expended. Walking out of the lab Vegeta looked down to his mate who  
was shuddering in his arms.  
  
"Thank you, Vegeta." Bulma whispered into her husband's chest.   
  
"You are my mate. You don't need to thank me." Vegeta said, utterly confused. Bulma  
should know by now that Vegeta would be there for her, just as she was there for him. He looked  
down to his wife who smiled slightly, her eyes closed. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes,  
and one rolled down her soot covered face.  
  
"I know." She whispered. She clung to him with her remaining energy, pressing close to  
his chest as he carried her into the house. She felt secure, safe. Vegeta took his mate up to their  
room and set her on the bed. She watched her husband as he checked her body for wounds.   
Finding only small cuts on her left leg and shoulder he gently cleansed her wounds and wiped her  
face clean. Looking into his eyes Bulma knew that she loved this man, more than anyone could  
know. Much to the chagrin of her friends, she remembered with a weak smile. Vegeta to them  
was an evil and heartless man with a short temper and merciless disposition. They would never  
know Vegeta like she did. No one would. Bulma was actually happy with that realization. She  
knew her husband better than anyone ever did and their bond grew stronger everyday. Fighting to  
keep her eyes from closing Bulma regarded her husband who was closely inspecting her arm.  
  
"You worry too much." Bulma said weakly. Vegeta snorted as he quickly looked to her  
eyes and then back to her arm. Satisfied that no other wounds on his mate needed tending Vegeta  
leaned over his lover's face and kissed her forehead. Bulma lived for these moments of  
tenderness between herself and Vegeta, for the times that Vegeta let go of his damn pride and  
allowed her near him. She closed her eyes, happy to feel him near her.  
  
"I worry for you because I don't want to raise that damn boy by myself." Vegeta said  
softly. Bulma's eyes snapped open and she tried to force her exhausted body to sit up. Vegeta  
was slightly startled by his wife's strength as she pushed against his arm as he pushed her gently  
back to the bed.  
  
"Vegeta! No! Where's Trunks? Where's our son? What if he was caught in the  
explosion?" Bulma screamed, almost hysterical. Vegeta smiled, proud that his mate would put  
the welfare of their son above her own.  
  
"Lay back down! He went to Kakorrot's to play with their brat. He's fine." Vegeta  
explained. Bulma sighed with relief and sank back into the bed.  
  
"Please don't leave Vegeta. Can you just hold me? Please?" Bulma asked as she laid a  
weak hand on Vegeta's muscled forearm. Vegeta looked into his wife's eyes and sighed. He was  
wasting good training time, but he knew that Bulma needed him at her side. Gently he slid into  
the bed beside her and she snuggled up to him, resting her head on his strong chest. Vegeta  
couldn't deny that he rather enjoyed these times he spent laying like this. Bulma was asleep  
instantly but Vegeta did not leave her side. He gently draped both arms around his mate and   
concentrated on displacing part of his energy into her, warming her both inside and out. Vegeta  
found himself doing this naturally now, he had done it so often. Sleeping in the same bed as  
Bulma, Vegeta was repeatedly awoken by his mate, who had constant nightmares about losing her  
husband and child to some great menace. To calm her Vegeta would wrap his strong arms about  
her quivering body and hold her close. But lately he found that he could share his energy, his  
strength with his wife, which closed the gap he felt between himself and his human mate. This  
calmed Bulma faster than anything else he could think of. Thinking of nothing else but this  
moment Vegeta drifted off to a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
"Trunks! C'mon! Let's go already!" Goten yelled back to his friend. Goten was the son  
of Goku, a Saiyan of immense power, the man who pissed Vegeta off beyond imagination. Goten  
looked exactly like his father did when he was child. His black hair was wild and spiky in both the  
front and the back. He was a full year younger than Trunks, and the two boys were inseparable.   
Goten sped into the sky desperately trying to out fly his best friend who was quickly gaining on  
him.   
  
"Nice try." Trunks said with a grin as he caught up to Goten. They were both carrying  
heavy backpacks full of food and Trunks held what looked like an oversized pocket watch in his  
small hands.  
  
"Think we're going to find any today Trunks?" Goten asked his friend.   
  
"Only if you hurry up." Trunks said as he watched the dragon radar in his hands. He  
adjusted his flight to the north slightly, and pointed to a bunch of trees in the distance. "We  
wanna go there Goten."   
  
Reaching the trees in a few minutes Trunks and Goten landed in the thick brush. The  
device in Trunk's hand began to beep loudly as they walked into deeper into the woods.  
  
"We're gettin' close to it Goten. Real close." Trunks said over his shoulder. He pulled  
back some brush to see a seemingly glass orange ball laying in the grass. There were seven red  
stars glowing from the center of the transparent ball and Goten grinned as he picked it up.   
  
"Now we got the seven, four and one Dragonballs! Pretty soon we get ta make a wish!"   
Goten shouted with glee. Trunks didn't respond to his friend's obvious excitement. The forest  
around them had grown suddenly quiet and he quickly laid a hand on his friend's arm. Goten  
quieted as he watched his friend scan the surrounding forest. Goten could feel the hair on the  
back of his neck stand on end as he felt eight separate power levels appear to be getting closer to  
them. Strong power levels. Going against his better judgement Goten flew above the tree line to  
get a better view. Trunks joined him. They saw eight small space pods streak across the sky  
above them and crash into the Earth only miles from where they hovered. The boys shielded their  
bodies as wave after wave of explosive energy washed over them as each pod crash landed. As  
soon as the dust cleared the boys flew towards the ships, curious as to what they would find.   
They took cover behind some rocks as soon as the hatches to the pods began to open. The boys  
watched as five men and two women stepped of out the pods. They were all dressed in black  
armor and wore red flowing capes. Goten shuddered at Trunk's side as he felt the immense  
powers. Trunk's eyes widened in shock as he realized that they all had tails! Just like Saiyans!   
The boys watched as the six surrounded the seventh pod with drawn weapons. One stepped  
forward, opening the hatch manually. The boys gasped as they felt the power level of this one.   
One white boot stepped out of the craft and then another. A woman of immense beauty pulled  
herself from the craft and stood tall and proud, her long white hair fell around her shoulders and  
down her back in curls. The tips of her hair were jet black and her eyes flashed green as she  
surveyed her surroundings. Her gaze stopped at the rocks that the boys were hiding behind and  
they both ducked. They looked wide eyed at each other,  
  
"You think she saw us?" Was all Trunks could get out. After a few agonizing seconds  
Trunks decided to check again. The lady turned her back to them, as if deliberately ignoring  
them. Trunks sighed in relief.  
  
  
"She knows we're here, but it doesn't look like she's telling anyone. Didja notice her  
armor is like my dad's?" Trunks whispered to Goten. They watched a little longer, until the  
group moved away from the pods. Slowly, curiosity got the better of them both and they went  
forth to inspect the pods. When they were looking into the prisoner-lady's pod a shadow fell over  
them both. The boys froze and slowly turned to see a gigantic man standing behind them with his  
immense arms folded over his chest. His black armor glistened in the sun and his face was stone.   
His stark white hair was long and his cold eyes were a deep purple. He looked at the boys with a  
sneer and reached down to grab them both. With a yelp each let off a small ki blast to stun the  
large man and dove to either side. Stunned, the man fell to the ground. Praying that none of the  
others were around Trunks flew into the air and began to power up. Looking to his left he saw  
his friend do the same. Bolstered by the fact that Goten stood at his side, Trunks pointed to the  
large man on the ground and said in his most menacing voice,  
  
"This is the planet of Son Goku and the Prince Vegeta. If any harm comes to this planet  
or its people you will have to answer to them!" Trunks nodded, confident that his declaration  
would be honored. The reply came in the form of an evil sneer and an impossibly fast uppercut to  
the gut. Trunks doubled over in pain as air rushed out of his lungs, and he was expecting the  
second blow to be just as painful. Clenching his muscles tight Trunks readied his small body for  
the next hit, but it never came. Gasping for breath Trunks looked up to see his friend between  
him and the brute, warding off blow after blow. Regaining his composure Trunks came to his  
friend's defense with a well aimed ki blast. The energy ball hit the goon square in the nose,  
drawing a gush of blood. Goten fell back to Trunks' side and looked to his friend with a mixture  
of excitement and fear. Trunks never took his eyes from the huge man.  
  
  
A short ways from the ships, the Hunter's scouters began to react wildly. The power  
levels detected were incredibly high, and they were back at the ships!   
  
"Take the collar off the half-breed and put this on her. It's a tracking device." The  
Hunter's captain ordered one of the women. What he handed her was basically another collar,  
but it was smaller than the first. "Oh, and it also controls your ki blasts mongrel, so you can't  
betray your Benefactors like your monkey King did. Oh, and I almost forgot this other tiny  
unimportant thing. It won't just stop you from attacking us, it will blow that pretty little monkey  
head from your shoulders if we even think that you will betray us." The Captain said as soon as  
the collar snapped together around Rettan's neck.   
  
"Now go, and destroy those two powers that the scouters picked up and you will be one  
step closer to your freedom." The Captain said with a chuckle. Rettan glared at him and shot off  
into the sky at supersonic speed. She couldn't help but smile as she felt the wind and the sun on  
her skin. When she looked behind her, her smile widened. The rest of the Hunters were far  
behind, and the gap between them was growing.  
  
"Boy! You will pay for that!" The huge man said, his voice muffled as he brought a hand  
to his face to stop the blood flow. Trunks searched the landscape, looking for both an escape and  
for any of this monster's friends. With the flow finally stopped, the man wiped the blood from his  
face and flew into the air, leveling off at the height that Goten and Trunks hovered at.   
  
"I am Hezarin, second private of the Hunters! How dare you even touch me Earth-  
Mongrel!" The man said as he tried to regain some of his pride. He was relieved that none of his  
comrades saw that an Earthling boy got through his defenses. With a smile he saw the rest of his  
party return to the ships behind the boys. Glaring at the two boys the man noticed Goten's  
appearance. His eyes widened as he recognized the Saiyan features in the boy. He began to  
chuckle to himself, this mission was going to be easier than he thought. Soon his chuckling  
erupted into roars of laughter. Goten and Trunks looked at each with confused expressions.  
  
"Hey! Ya big dork! What are ya laughin' at?" Goten shouted at the mountain of a man.   
The man stopped his evil laughter and pointed behind the boys. The boys turned around to see  
the prisoner-lady fly towards them at incredible speed. Goten was able to dodge her kick but it  
hit Trunks square across the face, knocking him out of the air. Goten flew away from the woman  
as fast as he could, trying to get some maneuvering distance. As he turned back towards the ships  
he saw that she was not following him. Her full attention was on the prone body of Trunks who  
was lying lifeless on the ground. Goten began to power up, trying to draw some attention away  
from Trunks.  
  
"HEY! STOOPID! I'M UP HERE!" Goten yelled down at the woman. As she turned  
her head to regard him, the air began to waver, and energy crackled all around him. Everyone on  
the ground was astonished as the boy's hair went from jet black to a golden yellow and his eyes  
turned from coal to sky blue. Power erupted from his body as he let out a powerful yell. Rettan  
watched the boy with admiration. The rumors were true! Super Saiyans do exist! Too bad she  
was going to have to kill him. Her mission was to not only kill the one that destroyed Frieza and  
his evil family, but also to eliminate any other Saiyans on the planet. Watching the boy Rettan  
waged an inner war. Was her freedom worth the death of this boy, of the boy who was lying at  
her feet? She wasn't so sure anymore. The Hunter Captain pushed her aside and pointed to the  
semi conscious boy laying at Rettan's feet. His finger began to glow a blinding red and with that  
Rettan recognized his intent. She stepped in front of him, shielding the boy. From the air Goten  
paused, cocking his head to the side. Was she going to help Trunks, even though she was the one  
who hit him?  
  
"You kill this boy we cannot use him to bring his sire here. Haven't you noticed that this  
boy is only half Saiyan? Do you really think that this brat could have killed your great lords?"   
Rettan snarled at the Captain. He glared back at her, his purple eyes burning. "Wait until his  
parent comes looking for him. Then we won't have to search the globe for the bastards." Rettan  
finished. She held the despicable Captain's glare until she sensed that the boy in the air was about  
to make his move. She turned towards to boy on the ground, not wanting to look like she was  
too urgent to get out of the way. The boy in the sky was building up an immense power ball and  
was ready to release it. Rettan could only pray that she herself was putting out enough energy  
that the scouters couldn't pick up the boy's. She swore to herself as the Captain's scouter began  
to beep. Diving toward the boy on the ground, Rettan shielded his prone body from the brunt of  
the blast with her own body. The energy that the boy in the sky poured forth was amazing! The  
only time she ever felt anything like it was when Frieza destroyed her home planet. When the boy  
finally let up on his blast Rettan stood up with the boy she was shielding in her arms. Looking  
down at him she saw something familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. Maybe it was the cut off  
his jaw or the shape of his face, she didn't know. Looking around, she saw that it was now or  
never to get the boy to safety. But to where? Looking to her left she could see the Hunters  
struggling back to their feet.   
  
"Damn." Rettan whispered under her breath. She could feel the black haired boy's power  
waning, he must have used to much in that blast. She was running out of time, the Hunters were  
to their feet already. Rettan knew she lost her chance.  
  
"SIR! Jofinea and Gortoas are both down! Gortoas power level is falling!" One of the  
Hunters shouted to his Captain.  
  
"They were always weak." The Captain said under his breath, never taking his eyes from  
Rettan and the boy. "See what you can do for them. If they cannot fight at our side then kill  
them."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE ORDER SOLDIER!?!"  
  
"No, Sir. I understand the order, Sir." The Hunter said, taken aback by the callousness of  
his leader. The solder went back to his fallen comrades, hoping that they would be alright. They  
were here to kill Saiyans, not each other.  
  
"So Monkey-girl, you want to keep the boy around for awhile, do you? Fine. But if his  
little friend up there attacks us again, I'll forget the usefulness of this half-breed." The Captain  
said as he pointed to the sky where Goten supposedly was. Rettan could only smile when the  
Captain turned to see that the boy was gone. The Captain turned to her with fire in his eyes.   
Rettan had watched the boy turn tail and escape, and the Captain knew it. Instinctively she turned  
so her shoulder was protecting the boy in her arms, cursing herself as she did so. The Captain  
noticed the move also.  
  
"What are you doing Mongrel? Do you really think that you can protect the boy from one  
such as me? We are here to kill this boy and any other Saiyans on this miserable excuse for a  
planet. Give the brat to me." The Captain demanded. Not wanting to look like she cared for the  
boy she dropped his unconscious form to the ground and turned away. Cursing under her breath  
she began to walk away.   
  
"The boy is a weakness for the parents. If you keep him alive his screams will distract his  
parents enough to give us an advantage. Kill the boy and he will be a martyr." With this Rettan  
stopped her measured walk and turned to the Captain, looking straight into his purple eyes she  
said in a quiet, menacing voice,  
  
"Nothing you have seen can measure up to a Saiyan's rage."   
  
  
***Hey all! Please review!***  
  



	3. Do

  
Chapter Three   
  
  
Vegeta's eyes snapped open. Trunks ki! It was fluctuating rapidly! It was almost at SS1  
only seconds ago, but now he could barely sense it. Searching for his son's aura Vegeta could  
feel eight other auras, all foreign, but one was vaguely familiar. Gently slipping out of the bed he  
shared with Bulma, Vegeta cursed to himself for letting his guard down. Glancing back to his  
wife who slept peacefully in the bed Vegeta unlatched the balcony doors and levitated high into  
the air, trying to get a lock on his son's ki. Suddenly he could feel another ki, one recognizable.   
It was that brat friend of Trunks, Goten. He could feel the boy go SS1 and let off an enormous  
amount of energy. Wasting no time Vegeta powered up slightly and took off to the west, in  
Goten's (and therefore, most likely his son's) direction. Breaking the sound barrier in  
milliseconds Vegeta's rage was growing by the kilometer. How dare someone come to his planet  
and attack his son!   
  
"Death." Vegeta said through grinding teeth, thinking only of the many torturous ways  
that these interlopers will find their demise if his son has been harmed. Allowing his rage to fuel  
his power Vegeta kicked it into a higher gear, praying that he was not be too late to save his only  
son.   
  
  
* * * *  
  
Rettan sat on a rock polishing her spear's blade. Sitting a ways from the other Hunters  
she watched all their movements, making sure they were staying away the boy. She didn't know  
why she even cared for the brat. She pledged herself to this mission so she could gain her  
freedom, so she may have a chance to someday return to the Monarch's homeworld and rip the  
evil Queen apart. What is this boy's life to all the lives she may save in the future, to the hundreds  
of worlds she could save from the Monarch's harvest? It was almost instinctive to protect this  
boy, like she was trained to. Rettan's eyes widened at the realization she just made. Just as she  
was trained throughout her young life to protect her Prince Vegeta, Rettan automatically  
responded to this boy with a Protectorant's instinct, keeping the boy safe at any cost. To Rettan's  
surprise she was quite content with this realization. She thought that the days of her youth were  
lost to her, that her values and morals were stripped from her after years of torture at the hands of  
Frieza and his evil mother. Snapping her head to the sky Rettan could feel an extremely powerful  
ki coming towards them at an incredible speed, faster and stronger than anything Rettan had ever  
felt. As soon as Rettan turned back to the Hunters she knew that their scouters had picked up the  
signal and were sounding an alarm. Rettan whistled softly to herself as the scouters began to  
explode one by one, each overloading with the amazing power of the approaching being.   
  
"Get the boy! Bring him to me!" The Captain yelled, his voice teetering on the edge of  
panic. He knew what was coming for him. It was a Saiyan, and a damn powerful one. Most  
likely the one that bested Frieza and the rest of the damned clan. Her instincts taking over Rettan  
rushed to the boy's side, who was now awake and fully aware of what was happening. Just as she  
was about to grab the boy a sword was placed under her chin, forcing her to stop dead and stay  
perfectly still.  
  
"Remember Mongrel. We share the same blood. You got your speed from my sister you  
know. I'm am just as fast or faster than you, you filthy Monkey." The Captain said with a cruel  
grin on his lips. Tilting the sword he forced Rettan to look into his eyes.  
  
"Don't remind me." Rettan snorted. "It was you who murdered my own mother when  
you found out that she 'fraternized' with the enemy. But you see, ultimately, she was weak. She  
didn't want to have the blood of her own family on her hands. Lucky you. She would have  
ripped your weak little body apart." She snarled, glaring into the Captain's hate-filled eyes. With  
a slap of her hand Rettan batted the sword away and grabbed the boy.  
  
"You alright boy?" She asked as she flew into the sky with him in her arms.  
  
"Uh, yeah, My name's Trunks, so don't call me boy, okay?" Trunks said as his lavender  
hair blew across his face. Rettan turned to face the Captain who she thought was right behind  
her. He wasn't. He still stood on the ground, and he wasn't watching Rettan. The powerful ki  
was getting closer.  
  
"Dad!" Trunks yelled excitedly. Rettan held the boy back, not wanting to give the  
Hunters a clear shot at him.  
  
"Rettan!" The Captain yelled up to her. Rettan was shocked, none of the Hunters ever  
called her by her Saiyan name. It was always monkey, mongrel or half-breed. Always something  
degrading. "Rettan! We will let the boy live if you stand by us against this Saiyan! Please!   
You're brethren need you!"  
  
Rettan couldn't help but chuckle. Those rats down there would never be her brethren, but  
she could not deny this boy a chance at escape.  
  
"Go Trunks. Before your father gets here. Pray that he defeats us quickly. I'm sorry, but  
I have to stand against him or I die." Rettan said as she pointed to the collar around her neck. "I  
already risked a lot by helping you. Go. I SAID GO!" Rettan yelled at Trunks when he would  
not leave her side. Watching Trunks fly away she saw the other boy, the one that looked like a 3rd  
class warrior rush up to him. He was watching all along! Rettan smiled at the loyalty these two  
had for each other. She knew that kind of loyalty once. Cursing under her breath she landed  
beside her hated uncle.  
  
"Take this blasted thing off my neck." Rettan said to him in a quiet, menacing voice.  
  
"Sorry darling, but orders are orders. We cannot take it off." The Captain said with a  
wink at one of his soldiers. Rettan rolled her eyes, noticing the obvious wink.   
  
"Whatever. Stay out of this. This Saiyan is mine. Oh, and one other thing. You even  
look at those boys and I will rip your heart out of your chest and cram it down your throat."   
Rettan said as she readied her spear.  
  
"Forgive me." Rettan prayed to whoever could hear her. With a yell she powered up and  
shot into the sky, towards the approaching ki. She was hoping to take this powerhouse by  
surprise, by rushing him instead of waiting. As soon as she caught sight of him she came to a  
dead stop and went into a fighting 'stance' (if you could call it a stance in midair). Trunks father  
stopped just as suddenly. Energy crackled all around him and his eyes were wild with rage.   
Rettan's jaw dropped. The man stood maybe 5'3", had extremely spikey black hair and jet black  
eyes. He was wearing Saiyan armor and his muscled body twitched with the anticipation of a  
fight. It was all there, Rettan could see it. The way his jaw was cut, his widow's peak, the  
handsome features of his face. It was Prince Vegeta! Her Prince! Rettan was so surprised that  
she nearly dropped her spear. She was even more surprised when a huge ki blast erupted from  
Vegeta's outstretched hand and came shooting towards her. Instinctively Rettan shot off a ki  
blast of her own, which countered Vegeta's.  
  
"Vegeta!" Rettan screamed. She knew that he could not hear her. He was in a "Saiyan  
Rage". Something that was feared across the galaxy. When Saiyans go into such a Rage, they  
don't recognize anything but the battle lust. There were stories long ago about how Saiyans in a  
Rage have murdered their entire families before coming out of it. Vegeta, Rettan recognized, was  
now in that zone. He flew towards her with astonishing speed and slammed his fist into her gut.   
She doubled over but recovered quickly enough to dodge his next three jabs. The fourth one,  
however, she could not dodge. Vegeta's left fist caught Rettan in the gut again, which stopped  
her in her tracks. Leaving a huge opening around her upper body Rettan knew that Vegeta would  
go for it. Any Saiyan in a battle Rage lost the ability to think clearly, for if he had, Vegeta would  
have noticed the slight angle that Rettan was at. As Vegeta lined up his second punch Rettan  
spun in the air, kicking Vegeta in the face with a roundhouse. As Vegeta staggered for that  
millisecond Rettan tackled him, catching him off guard. The two plummeted to earth, with  
Vegeta underneath Rettan. Dust flew into the air as the two crash landed. Rettan was sitting on  
Vegeta's chest, pinning his hands with her feet and his shoulders with her knees. She rested the  
tip of her spear at the base of his throat, keeping enough pressure on it to let her Prince know it  
was there.  
  
"Prince!" Rettan said urgently trying to shake Vegeta from his rage. Slowly, his eyes  
softened, slowly he recognized the form who pinned him.  
  
"R-Rettan?" Vegeta managed to say. He was shocked! How could she have survived  
Frieza's attack on their home planet? How did she find him here? A thousand questions raced  
through Vegeta's brain as he stared at his old friend. It was Rettan alright. Searching her face he  
looked into her eyes and was lost. He could remember the heartbreak he felt when he thought he  
lost her, the overwhelming emotion that he soon learnt to lock out of his heart. Seeing the tears  
well in her eyes he knew that it was the same for her. Sitting up, Vegeta propped himself on one  
elbow and reached towards Rettan's face. Rettan slid down to his midriff, but didn't make any  
move to get off of him. Brushing a tear from her cheek Vegeta still couldn't believe that this was  
real. She closed her eyes, feeling his hand on her face, with disbelief and unbridled happiness  
welling up inside of her. She fell into his arms and began to weep, something she had not done  
since Frieza told her Vegeta had died. She clung to him, believing this to be a dream, a dream  
that she did not want to wake up from. Stunned, Vegeta wrapped his arms around his friend, not  
wanting to let go. They sat like that for several minutes, not wanting to let go of each other, but  
knowing they must.   
  
"Your son, Prince Vegeta. It was they who had me attack your son." Rettan said as she  
pulled away from him. She did not want to tell Vegeta that she was the one who delivered  
Trunks into the Hunters hands but she knew that she had to.  
  
"Who forced you to?" Vegeta said getting to his feet. Rettan remained on her knees,  
being careful not to look into her Prince's eyes.  
  
"The Hunters." She said quietly. She was ashamed about that. Hunters were the mortal  
enemies of Saiyans, and there was no honor in becoming a prisoner, or even worse, a slave, to  
those bastards. A true Saiyan would rather die. Rettan stood up and presented her spear to her  
Prince.  
  
"I have betrayed you and brought dishonor to both you and myself. It is your choice as to  
what should be done with a traitor." Rettan said, dropping to one knee. Vegeta was shocked.   
How could his dearest friend ever expect that kind of thing from him? Shaking his head he  
dropped the spear to the ground and knelt down, forcing Rettan to look at him.   
  
"You are not the only one who became a slave. I did the same, knowing I had to do it to  
survive. I am not dishonored or ashamed because of it. Not anymore. Besides..." Vegeta said  
with a smirk. "Saiyans are great at payback." Rettan eyes brightened instantly.  
  
"So it was you who killed Frieza!" Rettan exclaimed. Vegeta stood up and shook his  
head.  
  
"No, it wasn't me. It was another Saiyan. A damned 3rd class warrior named Kakkarott.   
After that, when Cold brought his evil little bastard son back to life, it was my son that killed them  
both!" Vegeta said with a proud look on his face.  
  
"Your son? How can a child at that age destroy those two?" Rettan asked, her brow  
furrowed.  
  
"I'll explain it later. Where is my son right now?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Right here, papa." Trunks said as he and Goten landed at Vegeta's side. Vegeta smiled  
slightly, knowing that his son was all right. When he looked back to his oldest friend the smile  
slipped from his face. Rettan's sad eyes searched his.  
  
"Son? That means that... you took a mate, Prince Vegeta?" Rettan asked. Her gaze  
dropped to the ground, as she tried to push her disappointment and despair away. What was she  
to expect? Why would he wait for her? He probably thought that she was dead. Hell, he would  
not even have known that she was taken by Frieza the day after he was. Rettan's brow furrowed  
and her thoughts fell inward. Damn that Frieza! Even now, that monster influences her life! She  
is reunited with her Prince, but only to find that he has taken a different mate? Rettan's eyes  
blazed as she thought of all the things she and Vegeta could have shared. That could be her son  
standing there, not some Earth woman's. She could not blame Prince Vegeta for taking another.   
She was actually happy that he did. Doing so probably gave him a purpose either than revenge,  
which was Rettan's sole purpose ever since Frieza told her that Vegeta was dead. She looked to  
the boy who stood beside Vegeta now, and she could feel an immense power within him. Vegeta  
laid a hand tenderly on her shoulder, and Rettan looked to him with tears in the corners of her  
eyes.   
  
"Your son is worthy of the Saiyan birthright, and I serve him as I serve you." Rettan said  
stoically in her and Vegeta's native tongue. With a smile she looked into Vegeta's eyes, eyes that  
shone with a father's pride. Vegeta nodded at the declaration and looked to his son who seemed  
in awe of the whole exchange. Rettan coughed and pulled away from her Prince.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, there are seven Hunters' here, two injured, one critically. I can't gauge  
how powerful they are, but they will be able to match our speed and strength. However, my bet is  
if that 3rd class over there..." Rettan nodded towards Goten, "If he can become a legendary Super  
Saiyan, I'm sure that you and your son also can."   
  
"However, my power is seriously compromised because of this damned collar around my  
neck. If I attempt to take it off, it'll explode. Therefore I can't take stand against Hunters  
without facing certain death..." Rettan said as she casually spun her spear in her right hand. Her  
brow furrowed as she thought of all of the possible outcomes. "But..." She reasoned, "If I go in  
first and take out the Hunters' Captain, you would be able to easily walk into the fray and take  
them all down at once! They would be lost without the Captain to guide them."  
  
"No." Vegeta said sternly. Rettan spun around to face him.  
  
"Prince?" Rettan said, not understanding. She was confused. Vegeta knew that this plan  
would work. He knew the capabilities that the Hunters' had collectively, he studied their tactics  
alongside Rettan.   
  
"I said no Rettan. I am more than capable of destroying these fools. I will not allow you  
to commit suicide when I can take care of them myself." Vegeta explained. The look on his face  
allowed for no arguments. Rettan could only nod.  
  
"Alright Prince. You are in command here so I must comply. However, if I see that you  
are in any kind of trouble it is my duty to assist and protect you, even on my life." Rettan said,  
determined to again begin her role as protectorate to the Prince. At least that would not be taken  
away from her.   
  
"Fine." Vegeta agreed. He could see the determination in her eyes, and his memories  
reminded him that he could never win an argument against Rettan.  
  
"Good. Now, they have no scouters left, so they have no clue that you are coming. For  
the next two minutes I'll make three huge explosions, making the Hunters think that we are  
fighting here. When the third one registers attack the Captain first." Rettan ordered. Trunks was  
amazed when his father nodded his agreement. His proud father was taking orders? Trunks  
shook his head as he began to realize what this lady must mean to his father. He watched Rettan  
plant her spear in the ground beside her and closed her eyes. The wind whipped her hair around  
her face, and only then did he notice that she had a tail. When he glanced up at his father, he saw  
that his father noticed too. Vegeta was actually watching it rather intently until he noticed that  
Trunks was looking at him. With a cough he quickly changed his gaze back to Rettan's face.   
  
Rettan opened her eyes and screamed to the skies, allowing the power to flow through her  
body. She could feel the energy she commanded crackle around her and she smiled as she  
focused on a tree a ½ mile away from where she and the others stood. Glancing at Vegeta she  
gave him a mischievous smile and pointed towards the tree.  
  
"Double Edge Blade." Rettan whispered, never taking her eyes off of Vegeta. Vegeta  
returned her smile instantly, remembering the times that he and Rettan had spent naming every  
single energy attack they had made. A small blue light flickered in the palm of Rettan's hand, and  
after forming into a small ball of energy it shot towards the tree at an amazing speed. It hit the  
tree with a single puff of smoke, and then there was nothing. Rettan allowed the energy she had  
gathered to disperse and pulled her spear free from the ground.   
  
"What? Is that it? Choatzu can do better than that!" Goten yelled as Rettan turned her  
back and began walking away.  
  
"HE CAN NOT!" Trunks yelled at Goten. For some reason Trunks was beginning to get  
very protective of his father's friend.   
  
"Uh-huh!" Goten said defensively.  
  
"Nuh-uh!" Trunks retorted. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he grabbed both Trunks and Goten  
by the backs of their shirts and turned away from the tree. As soon as he did there was a flash of  
light and a huge explosion. Vegeta and Rettan kept their backs to the explosion as dirt, smoke  
and trees flew by them. As the dust cleared Trunks smirked at Goten,  
  
"See? Now can Chaotzu do that?" Trunks said, still hanging by his shirt in Vegeta's  
grasp. Goten stuck out his tongue at Trunks only to be answer with a boot to the face. Annoyed  
by the boys Vegeta dropped them both to the ground and stepped over their wrestling bodies.   
Standing beside Rettan he said quietly,  
  
"I am glad that you are alive." With that he was gone. Trailing behind him was a streak  
of light, and Rettan's ears popped as her Prince broke the sound barrier right beside her. With a  
smile she choose two more targets to use the Double Edge Blade on.  
  
  
* * * *   
  
The second explosion ripped through the air behind him, but Vegeta barely even noticed  
it. Thousands of questions again flooded his mind. How did Rettan survive so long? More  
importantly, why did she ever submit to becoming a puppet of the Hunters? In an instant Vegeta  
knew. It was because of him. They could have threatened her life as much as they wanted and  
she never would have given in. But, if they threatened his life, she would have done anything. He   
could feel an immense anger grow deep inside of him.   
  
Vegeta began thinking of all the things that happened to him under Frieza's rule, of all the  
ridicule he had to endure. He knew that it would have been worse for Rettan. He had seen first  
hand what Frieza would do to break a woman's spirit. Vegeta's heart grew cold with the  
realization. As he came upon the ships he allowed his anger to consume him. He would make  
these bastards bleed for what they had done. Coming to a dead stop Vegeta floated high in the  
air, in full view of the Hunters. He didn't care anymore if they saw him. The Hunters could have  
prepared all they wanted, but he would see the ground littered with their bodies before the sun  
set. His attention was drawn to the Captain who was frantically screaming out orders. Vegeta  
grinned evilly. The Captain would be the first to die.   
  
  
* * * *  
  
From atop of Dende's lookout, Piccolo's scowl deepened. He could feel eight  
unrecognizable ki's, and one was extremely powerful. Dende stood quietly behind Piccolo,  
waiting for an explanation. Finally, he got one.  
  
"Vegeta's ki joined up with these new ones. Goten and Trunks are there too." Piccolo  
said over his shoulder. Seven of those ki's were smaller than Vegeta's. Considerably smaller.   
Still, Piccolo's intuition was screaming that something wasn't right.  
  
"Stay here, and be ready for some patients." Piccolo growled. He could feel it in the pit  
of his stomach. Something very bad was about to happen. He never felt so uneasy in his life.   
Jumping off the edge of Dende's lookout Piccolo allowed his body to free fall for a couple of  
seconds before kicking into a supersonic flight. He needed to reach Vegeta before anything could  
happen.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
"Lonicer, get the troupes into formation. Sequence 373. Kill that damned Monkey!" The  
Captain barked. He looked up to Vegeta and mustered his courage as his Hunters scurried into  
position.  
  
"Prince Vegeta! You have been deemed a traitor to the Monarch and are charged with the  
murders of King Cold, His High Lord Cooler and His High Lord Frieza. Your sentence is death!"   
The Captain managed to say with an air of confidence. However, his confidence was once again  
shattered when laughter was his only reply.  
  
"You think that a bunch of snotnosed, pansy-assed punk wusses like you could defeat me?   
ME? The Prince of the Saiyans?" Vegeta growled indignantly when his laughter finally subsided.  
  
"So... you managed to kill the half-breed, Prince? As I recall, she was quite fond of you at  
one time, was she not? How did it feel when you ripped the soul from that disgusting mongrel's  
body?" The Captain chided. He was walking on dangerous ground, but if Vegeta had killed  
Rettan without even knowing it was her, maybe it would be enough to push him over the edge.   
Perhaps his emotions would get the better of him and leave an opening in his defenses. The  
Captain's hopes deflated as Vegeta once again started laughing.  
  
"I killed her with three shots. Oh, and I know that she was stronger than any of you weak  
Saeriyans. I..." Vegeta was cut off as the third explosion ripped through the air. He felt like  
punching himself in the gut, he was supposed to wait until the third explosion and then attack the  
Captain! Vegeta shook his head, feeling as stupid as he thought Kakkorotto was. Growling, he  
watched the Captain's face turn from confusion to amusement. He now knew that Rettan was  
still alive.  
  
"I almost fell for it! Your mongrel bitch probably thought of this plan, eh? She distracts  
us with a pathetic light show and you rush in to kill us. Tell me, did you kiss and make up for  
abandoning her to Frieza?" The Captain laughed. Vegeta's eyes glowed with hatred. He hated  
being made a fool of, and this time it was his fault.  
  
"Lonicer. Kill the mongrel." The Captain ordered one of his soldiers. Lonicer looked  
hesitantly to Vegeta and pulled a small remote control device from a pouch on his belt. Keeping  
his eye on Vegeta, Lonicer grinned and moved his finger toward the button. Out of nowhere a  
lazer ripped through Lonicer's chest. Gasping for breath the Hunter fell to his knees, staring  
straight into Vegeta's cold eyes. The Hunter slumped to the ground, dead, and the remote  
control device slipped from his fingers. Confused, Vegeta looked up from the dead Hunter and  
saw Piccolo standing over him, with a look that would frighten a dead man etched on his face.  
  
"A Namek? What the hell?" The Captain screamed. His remaining Hunters gathered  
behind him, weapons ready. Piccolo glanced at Vegeta, who was actually relieved for once that  
the Namek showed his ugly green head. Giving Piccolo a slight nod, which caught even the  
Namek off guard, Vegeta turned his attention to the Captain.   
  
"Well, one down Hunters. Six to go." Vegeta smirked. His eyes fell on the Hunter that  
Goten had injured earlier. He was laying on the ground, unconscious. Vegeta looked back to the  
Captain and grinned. He pointed his finger at the unconscious Hunter and a blinding white light  
shot toward the unconscious man. The air shook with the explosion as the Hunter disintegrated.  
  
"Whoops. Make that five." Vegeta sneered. The Captain's eyes widened. His options  
were disappearing by the second. He only had one chance left.   
  
"TRANSFORM HUNTERS! NOW!" The Captain screamed at his depleted group.   
Without a second thought the Hunters screamed to the sky, and power ripped through the entire  
group. Vegeta and Piccolo watched as first the Captain began to change and then one by one, his  
remaining began to follow suit, transforming into huge feline beasts. Their screams turned into  
roars as each changed, and the two female Hunters transformed into even larger beasts than the  
males did. Their size grew until they became as large as Buick's and their ki's doubled, tripled,  
and then quadrupled. Piccolo scowled, they were going to have some trouble here. He could feel  
the Hunters' ki's rising still. Dammit, Piccolo thought to himself, where the hell was Goku when  
you really needed him?   
  
  
Please Review! 


	4. Not

  
Chapter Four  
  
  
Rettan's head began to throb. The Hunters ki's were climbing to enormous proportions!   
Shaking her head to rid it of the pain Rettan knew that the Hunters were beginning to transform.   
Cursing she jumped into the air and began to fly toward the ships, the Hunters and her Prince.   
Only seconds ago it was all going so well! Rettan cursed again. Vegeta had two Hunters down,  
and another ki had joined her Prince. An ally most likely, Rettan reasoned, for who on this Earth  
would ever want to aid the Hunters? A wave of nausea washed over Rettan, causing her to lose  
control of her flight and sending her crashing into the ground. Slowly she forced herself to her  
knees, all the while trying to force her head to stay clear. Rettan looked to Trunks and Goten  
who were following close behind her. They too were being hit with wave after wave of nausea.   
The two boys were trying to force themselves back to their feet, and the last thought that crossed  
Rettan's mind before she past out was how well her Prince Vegeta had trained his young son.  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
As the Captain finished transforming into a monster of a great cat he immediately began  
drawing in energy. Vegeta growled as he suddenly felt nauseous. He pushed the feeling aside  
and forced his attention back to the Hunters. A growl erupted from deep inside the Captain, and  
soon Vegeta and Piccolo recognized it as laughter. The Captain's eyes glowed with the energy he  
had gathered, and his feline form began to glow a brilliant blue.   
  
"Feeling a little queasy Prince?" The Captain growled, his human voice barely  
distinguishable. Vegeta glared at the beast, never taking his eyes off of it. With a flash Vegeta  
came at the Captain, fist raised to cause a devastating blow to the feline's unguarded head. At the  
same moment the Captain let out an enormous feral scream, letting loose the energy he gathered,  
wave after wave.  
  
Struggling to keep his head clear Vegeta could feel immense waves of nausea hit him, one  
after another. His head swam and his eyes couldn't distinguish sky from earth. He was, however,  
able to keep his aim true and he landed a solid punch to the Captain's head. There was a  
sickening crunch as Vegeta's closed fist struck the Captain's skull. Both the Captain and Vegeta  
fell as one, both unmoving as they hit the ground.   
  
"Damn it." Piccolo growled under his breath. He was amazed that Vegeta had fallen to  
such a simple energy attack. The waves of energy hit Piccolo just as they hit Vegeta, but it didn't  
affect the Namek at all. He went into a fighting stance as the remaining Hunters began to circle  
him.   
One stopped in front of him and growled in an almost indecipherable voice,  
  
"That be Monkey's attack. Knocks 'em out. Grrrr...Nameks different though. Nameks  
get to die old fashioned." The beast finished. It seemed its powers of speech were limited in this  
form, Piccolo noticed.  
  
"Bring it on." Piccolo growled as sweat beaded on his brow. If this wave affected all the  
Saiyans on Earth, his only hope for back up was Krillin, #18, Yamcha and Tien. At that moment  
he could feel two strong ki's moving toward them at a steady rate. If only he could stall these  
beasts until then.  
  
Piccolo's hopes were dashed as two of the remaining four beasts attacked him, one from  
each side. Piccolo jumped into the air and almost cleared the attack, but was caught on the left  
thigh with a raking claw. Rising higher into the air Piccolo was followed by the two offending  
beasts, both growling and snarling curses at the Namekian. Piccolo could feel blood pouring  
down his leg and dropping to the beasts below him. The scent of blood seemed to send the feral  
Hunters into a frenzy. Concentrating on the two attacking Hunters, Piccolo didn't notice one of  
the remaining Hunters on the ground preparing to strike. The wild cat, one of the females, sprang  
into the air with a great roar, only to come crashing to the ground again when she was hit with a  
ki blast. The beasts that were so intent on Piccolo were blasted out of the air with a similar blast,  
and both plummeted to the ground. Piccolo looked behind him and there stood Krillin and  
Yamcha, both with a look of concern on their faces.  
  
"Hey Piccolo, you oka..." Krillin was asking as Piccolo cut him off.  
  
"What took you damn fools so long?" Piccolo growled, trying to ignore the deep  
throbbing pain in his left thigh.  
  
"What? No 'Thanks Krillin and Yamcha for saving my life?' " Krillin laughed nervously.   
As he saw the look on Piccolo's he coughed and quickly began to explain. "We were preparing  
to join the fight as soon as we felt your ki enter the fray. Goku and Gohan were with us, but both  
just crashed to the ground! We left them with Master Roshi and came here as quick as we could.   
What is going on?" Krillin finished.   
  
"These things are like Saiyans! They transformed into these beasts! Vegeta's down  
already, so we here are the only ones still standing." Piccolo said grimly.  
  
He could see the sweat pouring down Krillin's face and swore. With Goku and Gohan  
out of the picture this battle was going to be a hard one. Out of the corner of his eye Piccolo  
could see the Hunters gathering. The larger ones, the females, hung back as the two males again  
began to stalk their prey. Ripping off part of his cloak Piccolo hastily wrapped it around his  
wounded leg, hoping to stop the blood flow. Satisfied that it would hold he began to power up,  
hoping that a quick energy blast may confuse the beasts, giving the Earth's warriors some time to  
come up with a good defense. His plan was short lived however as one of the beasts bounded  
toward him with incredible speed. Pinning Piccolo to the ground the beast went for his neck,  
trying to snap it in two. Piccolo was able to grab a hold of the beast's jaws and was trying with  
all his might to keep the slobbering jowls from closing around his neck.  
  
Yamcha flew into the air as one of the beasts came crashing down upon him. He wrestled  
with it, trying to keep it's razor claws and teeth away from his body. He wasn't doing a very  
good job at it. In seconds his skin and clothes became tattered and blood soaked. Focusing his  
energy Yamcha shot the beast in the gut, catapulting it up and away from him. The beast growled  
and flipped in the air, landing on the ground. Digging its sharp claws into the rock the beast  
skidded backwards but was able to stop itself. With a snarl it sprang back at Yamcha, who was  
unable to even catch his breath as the beast attacked him again. Krillin was basically left alone,  
perhaps because it was of his size that he wasn't thought of as enough of a threat. He watched as  
one of the larger beasts that was yet to attack begin to circle the unconscious Vegeta. The great  
cat's mouth was opening and closing with anticipation, and was drooling uncontrollably.   
  
"Mistake number one," Krillin yelled as he powered up, "NEVER underestimate the little  
guy!" Lifting his arm above his head Krillin created a destructo disc and took aim at the beast's  
tail. If these guys were like Saiyans, then without a tail they would revert back to normal. A  
scream that pierced the heavens emerged from the beast's mouth that was circling Vegeta as the  
disc of energy sliced through its tail, cutting it off completely. The scream distracted the great cat  
that pinned Piccolo long enough for the Namek to get a good hold and throw it off of him.   
  
For a few seconds nothing happened. The Earth's warriors waited with anticipation for  
the great cat to transform back. It never did. The beast turned toward its attacker and white hot  
murder burnt in its feline eyes. It began to stalk Krillin, with its stump of a tail waving in the air.   
Krillin gulped, trying to clear the enormous lump that just appeared in his throat.  
  
"Heh. Um, I guess you guys really aren't a lot like Saiyans, are you? Heh. No hard  
feelings, right?" Krillin stammered as he began to back away from the murderous cat. He was  
answered by a growl that seemed to surround him.  
  
"Oh boy." Was all Krillin could say.  
  
  
* * * *   
  
Forcing her eyes open, Rettan lay curled in a ball, clutching her head. Finally the world  
stopped spinning and she was able to at least sit up without blacking out again. Glancing behind  
her, she noticed that the two boys were still out cold. Fighting vertigo with every inch, Rettan  
managed to crawl over to them. Her mind was still swimming, but she managed to check each of  
their pulses, which were healthy and strong. Struggling to her knees Rettan shook her head, an  
act she quickly regretted. The landscape before her swirled and tilted, causing her to again fall to  
the ground. Breathing hard Rettan forced herself to her feet. Trying to focus on something other  
than her nausea, Rettan tried to search for her Prince's ki. With a gasp Rettan found it, but only  
barely. Vegeta's ki was low, Rettan conceded, but it was still there. Picking her spear up from  
the ground Rettan glanced at the boys again, making sure that they wouldn't follow her. With a  
weak smile Rettan shook her head, those boys were in no condition to fight, let alone move.   
Satisfied that they wouldn't follow her and get in the way Rettan jumped into the air and again  
began to fly as fast as she could. Clenching her teeth, Rettan concentrated on keeping her mind  
(and stomach) clear of the nausea. Her Prince needed her.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Piccolo could feel an extremely powerful and unrecognizable ki speeding toward them at  
an incredible pace. Pushing the two cats that had him pinned off of him, Piccolo swore at he fired  
off two special beam cannon attacks, one had missed and the other was only a glancing blow.   
That enormous ki was closing in fast. Piccolo had time for only one more curse as he was again  
buried in a mass of tearing claws and razor sharp teeth.  
  
Krillin was dodging left, right and center, trying like mad to keep out of the way of the  
immense cat. His clothing was tattered, but the marks in his skin were not deep.   
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!" Yamcha yelled as he unleashed one of his most powerful attacks.   
The energy attack hit the beast he was fighting dead on, and it was again knocked to the ground.   
Yamcha was about to congratulate himself for taking down one of the beasts when the great cat  
pulled itself back to its feet and shook its head.  
  
"Shit." Yamcha said under his breath as the beast glared at him and began its stalking  
anew. He could feel three ribs on his right side that were no longer connecting to the sternum,  
and his breath came in short and shallow gasps. Yamcha could also feel a new, strong ki  
approaching.  
  
"Who do you... gasp...think...that is?" Yamcha managed to say. His lungs burned with  
every breath he took. Keeping an eye on the giant cat that was stalking him, Yamcha slowly tried  
to get to Krillin's side.   
  
"Whoever it is..." Krillin said as he jumped to avoid a slashing paw, "I hope he's on our  
side."  
  
  
"I doubt it. That ki showed up when these ones did. This guy must be the leader."   
Piccolo growled as he landed a punch on one of his attacker's heads. His heart began to race at  
an even quicker pace as the ki he sensed closed in. What if this power belonged to an  
untransformed warrior? Earth would in dire straits if this guy transformed into one of these beasts  
and attacked. With a growl Piccolo pushed the beasts off of him once more. That ki was now  
right on top of them. Looking to the west Piccolo saw a small outline of a form racing toward the  
battle. The warrior the ki belonged to came to a dead stop above the battle, with a sonic boom  
announcing the arrival three seconds later.   
  
The battle screeched to a grinding halt as the great cats stopped their attacks and formed a  
circle around their Captain, and therefore Vegeta, who lay unconscious beside him. Piccolo,  
Yamcha and Krillin gathered together, certain that their end was closing in. Looking up to the  
fighter in the sky the Z warriors were stunned. With a look of death on her face, a woman of  
immense beauty floated silently in the air. Blue energy crackled all around her, enveloping her  
lean, powerful body in light. Her skin was a rich light brown, and her white hair glowed.   
Watching the transformed Hunters she whispered snidely,  
  
"Here kitty, kitty, kitty."  
  
"Well, there are worse ways to die." Krillin said as he eyed up Rettan. He was met with a  
glare from both Yamcha and Piccolo. Piccolo was amazed. He had never met a female with such  
a high ki before.   
  
"Uh, guys... have you noticed that she's totally ignoring us?" Krillin asked. Piccolo  
followed the woman's glare, Krillin was right. The woman was intent on the Hunters, with a look  
of sheer disgust on her face. However, Piccolo could see something else, concern, perhaps? For  
what? He wondered. His thoughts were answered as one of the Hunters made a move toward  
Vegeta. Without a sound the woman in the air shot a ki blast at the offending Hunter, knocking it  
off its feet.   
  
"Woah." Piccolo could hear Yamcha say.  
  
At that moment one of the Hunters darted away from the defensive circle, running toward  
the remains of one of its fallen comrades. Figuring that the Hunter was running for its life Rettan  
ignored it. Seeing an opening in the Hunters defense Rettan took it. Landing a solid kick on one  
of the female cats Rettan was able to reach her Prince and drag him into the air. In a flash she  
was standing beside Piccolo, with Vegeta at her side, one arm around his waist and the other  
holding his arm which was slung over her shoulder. She set him on the ground gently and turned  
back toward the Hunters. They were growling and spitting out indecipherable curses at her.   
Cursing herself, Rettan watched as the Captain himself was regaining consciousness. Hearing a  
groan beside her, Rettan turned, seeing Vegeta finally beginning to stir. With a smile she stood  
tall, readying her spear, preparing to defend her Prince.   
  
"Namek." Rettan said suddenly. "Take care of the Prince." Keeping her back to him,  
Rettan ordered Piccolo. With that she jumped into the air, her spear leading the way to the  
closest Hunter. The great cat was either not ready for the attack or it was wounded, for it reacted  
way too slowly. Rettan embedded her spear in the Hunters side and was able to rip it out before  
the beast even began to attempt a dodge. The two other Hunters were on Rettan in a second,  
burying her with their sheer weight. Yamcha started toward the fight but stopped as he saw the  
frenzy lessen, with one cat wriggling on the ground, trying to get the sharp spear out of its belly.   
The other Hunter, however, managed to pin Rettan on the ground. Even as the giant cat's jaws  
closed on her unguarded shoulder Rettan made no sound. As Yamcha considered his options he  
felt a breeze pass his shoulder. In a second the snarling mass of fur and teeth that had Rettan  
pinned to the ground was flying through the air. Looking up Rettan could see the Namek  
standing defensively over her, ready for another attack. Holding her shoulder Rettan climbed to  
her feet. She looked at the Hunter who was struggling to remove her spear from its body. With a  
cold glare she pointed one finger and the great cat was covered in a red aura. The beast's features  
contorted with the pain it felt and it slumped to the ground. Satisfied that the Hunter was dead  
Rettan turned to the Namek and glared.  
  
"I told you to take care of the Prince!" Rettan almost growled as she pulled her spear free  
out the corpse. Piccolo was taken aback. He just saved her life, but all she could think about was  
Vegeta? He didn't understand. Knowing that the Namek was confused Rettan didn't press it any  
farther. With a growl she pressed her hand to her torn shoulder, hoping to ease the blood flow.   
The Hunter that the Namek had thrown off of her had returned to the Captain's side. So had the  
beast that had turned tail and run. In its mouth was some sort of remote control device. The  
Captain again began to gather energy into himself and his features began to contort. He began the  
transformation back to his original form. With a grin, the Captain looked at Rettan, and stopped  
his transformation halfway, somewhere between cat and man. Standing tall the Captain took the  
remote control device from his soldier, and his grin became wider. Rettan froze. She knew what  
that device controlled and the collar around her neck suddenly felt very heavy. Trying to figure  
out her next move in her head Rettan felt a familiar presence rush by her. The Captain reeled  
backwards as Trunks hit him three times in the jaw before taking the remote from his grasp.   
Landing at Rettan's side Trunks grinned at her. Surprised, she grinned back.  
  
"How did you recover so quickly?" Rettan asked him. All he did was shrug as he handed  
her the remote. The answer came to her as she took it from him. He was half human, half Saiyan,  
so of course his system could take the shock easier than a full-blooded Saiyan, just as she, a half  
Saiyan, half Saeriyan could. Glancing back at Prince Vegeta, Rettan smiled as he struggled to sit  
up. The battle was over. Without warning Trunks jumped into the air and attacked the Captain,  
who was ready for him this time. In the short time that Trunks had given the remote to Rettan,  
the Captain had drawn in enough energy for a small Wave attack, the same attack that fell the  
Saiyans before. As Trunks closed in on the Captain, the Captain quickly grabbed the boy by the  
throat and stopped his attack dead. With the boy in his grasp the Captain let loose the Wave  
attack, situated entirely on Trunks. The boy fell limp almost instantly in the Captain's grip, and  
Rettan gasped. The tables had just been turned against her. By the look in his eye, Rettan knew  
that the Captain was about to kill the boy. She only had one chance, turning to the Namek she  
tossed him the remote control.  
  
"Hold this." She said. Concentrating on gathering all her energy at once, Rettan planted  
her spear into the ground and closed her eyes. With a yell that would have split the heavens  
Rettan allowed all of her pent up energy to flow through her. It was almost intoxicating, all of the  
power that was rushing through her veins. Piccolo shielded his eyes as Rettan was encased in a  
blinding white light. Energy shot into the sky, dispersing into the air of the upper atmosphere. As  
the light slowly faded Rettan stood strong and proud, giving no sign that her latest injuries were  
bothering her in the slightest. Her flowing white hair with its black tips was now extremely  
spikey, and was now radiating with an aura of silver, with golden tips. Her emerald green eyes  
turned purple, showing off her Saeriyan heritage. Watching the Captain intently, she began a  
slow, steady walk toward him. The Captain began shaking uncontrollably and dropped Trunks to  
the ground. The two remaining Hunters, a male and a female, jumped at Rettan, trying to block  
her steady advance on the Captain. Catching the Buick sized cats midair in a force field Rettan  
stopped the attack, and without even taking her eyes off of the Captain, Rettan blew a hole right  
through the Hunters with a small ki blast. Letting the beasts fall to the ground, Rettan stepped  
over the bodies, which were slowly transforming back into Saeriyan. As soon as Rettan was in  
range the Captain attempted a quick slash to her throat with his razor sharp claws. Without  
flinching Rettan grabbed the Captain's arm at his wrist, and twisted it toward him. Yelping in  
pain the Captain sank to his knees. Attempting to break free the Captain swiped with his other  
arm at Rettan's face, but that arm was caught just as easily. Applying more and more pressure,  
Rettan could feel the bones in the Captain's arms nearing their breaking point. Leaning in close to  
the Captain, Rettan whispered into his ear,  
  
"This is partly for my mother, but mostly, for me."   
  
With that Rettan powered up even more and let the energy that coursed through her body  
flow into his. Nearly 10 times the amount of energy that the Captain could ever hope to control,  
it filled his body in seconds. The Captain's screams ripped through the air as his body began to  
short circuit. Energy shot from his mouth and eyes as the he howled to the sky, praying for an  
end to the torment. Rettan remained stone faced throughout the entire ordeal. She had waited  
for vengeance for so long but now that she was extracting it, it brought her almost no pleasure.   
Almost. When the Captain fell silent Rettan pulled all of the energy back into her, and the shell of  
what used to be The Great Saiyan Hunter fell to the ground. Standing over the remains, Rettan  
could feel her head begin to swim. She could hear voices as she sank to her knees, but she didn't  
know where they were coming from. The last thing she could remember was the Namek standing  
over her, wrapping her in what was left of his cloak.  
  
Please Review!  
  



	5. Like

  
  
Chapter Five   
  
  
Piccolo and the others watched as Rettan slumped to the ground after she defeated the  
Captain. Wrapping her in the remains of his cloak, Piccolo picked up the woman, cradling her in  
his arms. Her whole body was quivering, and a cold sweat broke out on her brow. Turning to  
Vegeta, who was still struggling to stand, Piccolo said,  
  
"I'm taking her to Dende. He can heal her. Come to the Lookout when you are able."  
  
Vegeta forced himself to stand, but collapsed to his knees as vertigo again overtook him.   
Yamcha moved to help Vegeta up, but backed off when he was met with an icy glare. Goten was  
at Trunks side, helping him to stand. Vegeta forced himself to his feet again and stumbled over to  
Piccolo.   
  
"Give her to me." Vegeta said quietly. Surprised by the level the concern Vegeta was  
showing, Piccolo quickly handed Rettan over to Vegeta. Noting how gently he held her, Piccolo  
began to realize that there was more to this woman than met the eye. Slowly Vegeta rose into the  
air, and he began his flight to Dende's Lookout. Silently, the rest of the Z warriors followed.   
Looking down at Rettan's face, Vegeta's heart sank as he could feel her ki dipping dangerously  
low. He sped up, hoping that Dende could help. In minutes Vegeta and the rest of the group  
arrived at the Lookout. Dende rushed up to the warriors, asking how he could help. As his eyes  
feel upon the shivering girl in Vegeta's arms, he automatically knew. Instructing Vegeta to lay  
her flat on the ground, Dende knelt over her and placed his gentle hands on her chest. Energy  
flowed from his hands into her for several seconds. Her shoulder mending before their eyes, but  
she remained unconscious. Pulling his hands away, Dende furrowed his brow, confused. Trying  
again, Dende concentrated harder on healing the wounded woman. Still, nothing was happening.   
Vegeta noticed the look on Dende's face and grabbed his shoulder, whipping the Namek around  
to face him.  
  
"Why isn't she waking up, Namek? She just saved us and this worthless planet! HEAL  
HER NOW!" Vegeta's tone grew loud. His face was flushed with anger, and his eyes narrowed  
as Piccolo pushed himself between Vegeta and Dende.  
  
"He can't Vegeta. For some reason the woman is healing, but not waking up. There is  
something wrong." Piccolo said as he tried to calm the Saiyan. Vegeta's eyes grew dark as he  
looked down at Rettan's weak body. Her breathing was coming in short gasps now, and her  
coloring turned from a beautiful tan to an ashen grey. Vegeta swore, he would not lose Rettan  
again. Kneeling by her side he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.   
Concentrating on gathering his energy, Vegeta turned SSJ2 and closed his eyes. He began to  
understand why Rettan collapsed. She used not only energy that she gathered to turn Super  
Saiyan/Saeriyan, but she reached deep down, using so much power that she used up too much of  
her own life force to defeat the Captain. Concentrating on displacing half of his own energy into  
Rettan, Vegeta's brow furrowed and he clenched his teeth. He had done this before with Bulma,  
but that was only using a fraction of the power he was attempting to displace now. A warm  
golden aura surrounded Vegeta and quickly spread to Rettan. Staying in that embrace for several  
minutes, Vegeta knew that he was being watched by the rest of the fighters. His head began to  
swim as he finished displacing the energy, but he felt strong arms catching both him and Rettan as  
he slumped over. Turning back to normal, Vegeta could feel Dende's hands on his chest, and  
with that he could feel his strength returning. Sitting up as Dende finished, Vegeta looked to  
Rettan, who was still unconscious, but breathing normally. Yamcha checked her wrist.  
  
"Her pulse is strong." He stated. Nodding, Vegeta's heart lifted as he knew that his  
friend would survive. Turning to the east, Vegeta could feel Kakkorott's ki flare. Rolling his  
eyes, the Prince stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, just as the 3rd class and his son  
teleported right beside him.   
  
"Dammit Kakkorott, you're useless." Vegeta sneered as Goku looked at him, confused.  
  
"Uh, guys? What happened here?" Goku asked. Krillin began to fill him in as Vegeta  
gathered Rettan into his arms.   
  
"Let's go boy." Vegeta said to his son as he turned to leave. Walking past Piccolo,  
Vegeta said quietly, "You saved her life." Piccolo realized that in his own way, Vegeta was  
thanking him for stopping the Hunter from pressing the destruct button on that remote control.   
Giving the Prince a quick nod, Piccolo acknowledged Vegeta's attempt at a real thank-you.   
Goku looked on in awe, something momentous had happened during the battle that he had  
missed. The disappointed look on his face vanished as he looked at the girl in Vegeta's arms.  
  
"So...who's that again?" Goku asked. Vegeta's eyes shone as he said her name.  
  
"Rettan."   
  
With that he jumped off the edge of Dende's Lookout, heading for home. Sensing that his  
son was following close behind him Vegeta slowed his flight. How the hell was he supposed to  
explain this to Bulma? Shaking his head he sped up, wanting to get it over with.   
  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
CALM DOWN!?! You show up with this chick in your arms, someone you say is from  
your 'past', and all you can say is CALM DOWN!?! I will not calm down! No way mister! Hey,  
who said you could walk away from me during a fight!?!" Bulma yelled at her husband who  
began carrying Rettan into the house.  
  
"We are not fighting. You are yelling. There is a difference." Vegeta stated as he began  
to walk up the stairs. Bulma scowled but followed her husband. Trunks ran ahead of them and  
opened a door to one of the various guest bedrooms in the house.   
  
"Pull back the bedding." Vegeta told Bulma. Quietly she went to the bed and did as she  
was instructed. She saw the concern her husband had in his eyes for this other woman. She  
watched as Vegeta sat on the bed beside Rettan and began undoing the straps on her breastplate.   
Bulma grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing?" Bulma demanded of her husband. Vegeta gave  
her a confused look.  
  
"You want her to lay here in armor?" Vegeta asked. Bulma's look softened, but she still  
held her husband's wrist.  
  
"How 'bout I do this. You two go get cleaned up. You guys look like something the cat  
dragged in." Bulma said as she began removing Rettan's armor.  
  
"Woman..." Vegeta said as he stood up, "You don't know how right you are."  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Rettan's eyes snapped open, but all she could see was darkness. Letting her eyes adjust,  
she could make out furnishing and some medical supplies. She could sense Vegeta's ki close by  
and she sighed. She was safe. Laying in the soft bed Rettan could feel every muscle in her body  
ache. Her shoulder still hurt slightly, but the deep gashes were already healed. Rettan's brow  
furrowed, was she really out for that long? There was a needle with a tube attached to it inserted  
into her left arm. Struggling to sit up, Rettan could feel her eyes begin to water because of the  
pain in her muscles. Giving up on that, Rettan sank back into the soft bedding and closed her  
eyes. This was the first time since she left Planet Vegeta that Rettan had felt secure enough to fall  
into a deep, uninhibited sleep. Knowing that it was wrong because he was already taken but not  
really caring at the moment, Rettan fell asleep dreaming of her Prince.   
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
With a start Rettan woke up. Someone was standing over her in the dark, sorting through  
something on the desk beside her bed. In a flash Rettan was behind her would be assailant,  
twisting one arm behind the person's back. Rettan clamped her hand down one the person's  
throat, placing a slight pressure on the windpipe. It was only when Rettan sensed the weakness of  
this person's ki did she let go. The stranger that was in her room rushed over to a switch on the  
far wall and hit it. The lights that were built into the roof flickered on, and Rettan squinted. She  
began to sway slightly, and finally her knees gave out and she slumped to the floor. The stranger  
rushed out of the room and down the hall, calling Vegeta's name. Too dizzy to move, Rettan just  
sat on the floor, waiting for the Prince to come in. The aching in her muscles had lessened, but  
they were all still screaming to be left alone. Rettan could hear the soft footsteps enter the room  
and come to her side. Still to weak to even smile, Rettan could fell gentle but strong arms pick  
her up and place her back onto the bed.   
  
"That was your mate, right?" Rettan managed to squeak out. Her throat felt as if it was  
on fire. Vegeta replied with a nod. Rettan could only smile, not the best first impression to make.  
  
"Tell her... sorry." Rettan said before the darkness once again claimed her. Vegeta smiled  
slightly and pulled the covers back over his friend.   
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"Papa! Mama! Rettan's gone!" Trunks yelled down the stairs one night, about two  
weeks after the battle with the Hunters. In a flash Vegeta was up the stairs and into the guest  
bedroom where they keep Rettan. True enough, the window was open, the bed was empty and  
her IV was laying on the ground, slowly dripping liquid. Checking the chest at the end of the bed,  
Vegeta knew that Rettan could not have went far. Her armor, damaged though it was, was still  
neatly packed away in the wooden chest. Her spear, however, was missing, along with the  
blanket from the bed. Leaning out the window, Vegeta knew exactly where she was.  
  
"Trunks, stay here." Vegeta said to his son. The Prince looked at his wife but said  
nothing, and then levitated through the window and into the night air. Reaching the roof, Vegeta  
could see the outline of a small form looking up at the stars. Silently he approached.  
  
"You know Prince, our planet would be right around there." Rettan said as she pointed to  
a familiar spot in the sky. Vegeta only nodded as he sat down beside her. He himself could  
remember the nights that he spent on the roof, looking at the exact same part of the sky. He was  
surprised as he felt Rettan flinch slightly as his arm brushed her side. She wouldn't look at him,  
but just kept watching the sky. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but was only  
actually a few minutes. Finally Rettan spoke,  
  
"It's not your fault, you know." Rettan said as she pulled the blanket that was wrapped  
around her body closer. Vegeta looked to her, and then back to the stars.  
  
"It's not your fault, either." The Prince replied. Rettan looked at him, forcing his eyes  
away from the stars. She studied his handsome face, a sight that she thought was forever lost.   
Without even consciously knowing that she was doing it Rettan was leaning in closer to her  
Prince, as he was leaning in closer to her. Blinking back to reality Rettan jumped to her feet.   
Grabbing her spear she walked away from him, away from what could have been. Using her spear  
as a cane, Rettan leaned on it and turned back to her Prince.   
  
"You took a mate, Vegeta." Rettan's voice quivered slightly, but she stood strong.  
  
"Yes." Was all Vegeta could say.  
  
"You are United?" Rettan asked quietly.  
  
"Yes." Rettan's heart sank as she knew what was said to be true. Saiyans could take  
mates at anytime they wanted, and further the population that way, without ever having to  
commit to one mate. It was common practice on Planet Vegeta. However, when two Saiyans  
became United, it was only with death that one could mate with any other again. The Unison was  
a rare thing, usually reserved for High Class Saiyans, people who weren't as expandable as the  
lower classes. Nodding, Rettan accepted what was. Vegeta was not hers anymore, she would  
have to start a new life. Turning her back to the Prince, Rettan's soft features hardened as the  
events of her past raced through her head. Damn that Frieza! If he only hadn't taken Vegeta  
away from her. If only he hadn't... Rettan's anger got the better of her and energy began to  
crackle around her body. The temptation of feeling the power that flowed through her when she  
fought against the Hunters got the better of her. Losing her concentration, she let it flow through  
her veins. She felt drunk with the power, and she let it consume her.  
  
"RETTAN! NO! Your not strong enough yet!" Vegeta screamed as he realized that she  
was attempting to turn Super Saiyan/Saeriyan. Rettan couldn't hear him, or perhaps just choose  
not to. Rushing at her, Vegeta knocked her off the roof, and they both plummeted to the ground.   
  
Bulma rushed out of the house as she saw what happened. Vegeta slowly stood up with  
an unconscious, but otherwise healthy, Rettan in his arms. Bulma slowly followed him into the  
house and up the stairs. She stood at the door of the guest room as Vegeta laid Rettan down and  
covered her with a new blanket. Bulma said nothing as Vegeta walked past her through the  
doorway, but was surprised as she felt his hand take hers. She turned to him, confused. He  
kissed her lips softly and gently, letting her know that he was still his. Snuggling against his chest,  
Bulma sighed, happy that Vegeta was with her that night.   
  
  
'Kay all, you know what to do, please review.  
  
  
  
  



	6. Naming

  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
  
Rettan sat in her soft bed, promising herself one more day to heal. Feeling like a complete  
idiot for the stunt she pulled on the roof, Rettan told herself that she was lucky that she didn't kill  
herself. Her ears picked up the sound of soft foot steps coming up the stairs and toward her door.   
Without waiting for the knock, Rettan said,  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened slowly, and Bulma's head popped in. She looked nervous, but  
determined. Rettan shifted uncomfortably in her bed, she knew that this day would come.  
  
"Um, can I talk to you?" Bulma asked. Rettan only nodded and motioned toward the end  
of the bed.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Rettan asked. Bulma's eyes searched the room, but she  
would not look at Rettan. She didn't know where to start.  
  
"Everything." Was all that she could say. Rettan laughed, which caused a nervous smile  
to cross Bulma's face. Rettan decided to humor her, after all, what else was she going to do this  
afternoon? Her main entertainment, Trunks, had gone to see his friend, Goten.  
  
"Okay..." Rettan started. "When the Prince and I were born, we were considered the  
strongest of the elites, so our Union was arranged..."   
  
Rettan could tell Bulma was hanging on her every word, so she told her many stories  
throughout the afternoon. When she was finished Bulma began her tale, of when she first met  
Goku, a 3rd Class Saiyan, when he was still a child. She explained how Vegeta first came to Earth  
for the Dragonballs, and how it all evolved from there. The two women talked together well into  
the evening, recounting tales of the man they both knew so well. Rettan smiled and laughed, she  
had never met anyone like Bulma. Rettan was happy that Vegeta found someone so brave, if not  
powerful. Rettan admitted to herself, Bulma was good enough for the Saiyan Prince.  
  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
For the past month, Piccolo's mind kept on wandering back to the battle where he met  
Rettan. Cursing himself for again breaking his concentration while training, Piccolo looked to the  
southwest, where Capsule Corps. was. Not believing that he was actually doing it, Piccolo rose in  
the air and began to fly toward the girl's ki. Convincing himself that he was just going to fly by,  
Piccolo shook his head, why the hell would he want to check on this woman? He could tell by  
sensing her ki that she was fine, and that she was regaining her strength. The Namek cursed again  
as something in the back of his mind and on the edge of his heart began to bother him. Trying to  
push the thoughts out of his mind, Piccolo growled and pushed himself into a supersonic flight,  
promising himself that he was just going to fly past Capsule Corps. without stopping.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Rettan sat on her bed, slowly stretching out her muscles. She was wearing a long sleeved  
shirt and sweat pants on lend from Bulma. They didn't fit correctly, but Rettan didn't complain.   
Looking forward to this day for two weeks, Rettan was planning to go outside and play with  
Trunks, as she had promised him. Hearing two sets of feet racing up the stairs, Rettan opened the  
door to see Trunks and his friend Goten standing in the hall. Each had a rod that had thin plastic  
line running down its length and winding around a spool at the handle in their hands. Grinning,  
Trunks pushed one into Rettan's right hand and grabbed her left.   
  
"Mom said that you were still too tired to do anything all that fun, so I thought you may  
want to go fishing." Trunks said as he pulled Rettan along. Not really understanding what  
'fishing' was, Rettan followed the boys quietly. Smiling at Bulma as they past through the dining  
room, Rettan was led out the front door and down a well worn path. Feeling a little better  
because she was actually moving again, Rettan began to take in the sights and the smells of the  
small wooded area that she and the boys had wandered into. Allowing the sun to warm her face,  
Rettan looked to the clear blue sky and actually felt happy. Never believing that she would ever  
feel joy again, Rettan really didn't know what to do. So, she let the boys lead her into their own  
little world. Laughing and singing, Trunks let go of Rettan's hand as soon as the large pond came  
into view. The boys began to run down to the water's edge but stopped suddenly as the felt a  
familiar ki coming towards them. Rettan could feel it also. Looking up and to the northwest she  
saw the Namek that saved her when she was up against the Hunters. All he did was float in the  
sky, looking straight at her. Not knowing what else to do, Rettan just looked back at him. His  
muscular form was outlined by the whipping cape that he wore and his eyes were searching hers.   
Self-consciously, Rettan reached up to her hair and tucked a loose strand behind her ear. This  
seemed to break the Namek's trance, and without a word he was gone. Rettan felt the sonic  
boom the Namek created, and watched his form grow smaller and smaller with the distance that  
he gained. Staring at the spot that the Namek floated in just moments ago, Rettan's eyebrow  
furrowed, What was that? She wondered. Looking over at the boys she could see them giggling.  
  
"Rettan and Piccolo, sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" The boys sang in unison. Laughing,  
they ran on ahead, as Rettan slowly turned away from where the Namek had been. Shaking her  
head, she tried to make sense of what had just happened. Finally dismissing it, Rettan followed  
the boys to the water's edge. She wanted to learn how to fish.   
  
  
* * * *   
  
Cursing himself, Piccolo rose high into the air, as high as he could until he began to feel  
dizzy because of the lack of oxygen in the upper atmosphere. What the hell was going on? It was  
all so strange and foreign to him, but he felt like he wanted to see Rettan again, and soon. Trying  
to sort out the muddled thoughts in his brain, Piccolo decided that perhaps Dende could help him  
out. Piccolo knew that the feelings he was having were not something a Namek would normally  
have. Maybe he was sick, or maybe... Piccolo forced the thoughts out of his head as he flew past  
a jet airliner. Allowing the rumbling of the great engines to fill his head, Piccolo concentrated on  
anything and everything that didn't remind him of the white haired Saiyan.  
  
Reaching the Lookout seconds later, Piccolo was surprised to see Dende waiting for him.   
However, he didn't like the smug look on the younger Namek's face.  
  
"What?" Piccolo growled.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Dende said, clasping his hands behind his back.   
  
"No. It's not 'nothing. What are you grinning like an idiot about?" Piccolo said as he  
walked up to Dende. Putting his hands up in front of him as a sign of surrender, Dende smiled.  
  
"You like her, don't you?" The Earth Guardian asked. Piccolo's eyes burnt with rage as  
he figured out what Dende was saying.   
  
"YOU READ MY THOUGHTS? How dare you, you little..." Piccolo growled as he  
grabbed the front of Dende's robe.   
  
"Hey! Lay off Piccolo! No, I wasn't reading your thoughts, YOU were broadcasting  
them so loudly that you basically told me. Blame yourself for that one." Dende explained. As  
Piccolo let go of his robe, Dende began to smooth out the silky fabric.  
  
"Dammit." Piccolo whispered under his breath. He hoped no one else 'heard' what he  
was thinking. Turning his back to Dende, Piccolo crossed his arms and huffed. Dende stood  
behind him, still smiling.  
  
"Fine. So you know. I thought Nameks couldn't..." Piccolo couldn't find the correct  
word to say in this situation. He hated talking about feelings and the like, but he had to know  
this.  
  
"Of course we can Piccolo. We have all the necessary parts, right?" Dende stated.  
Piccolo only nodded.   
  
"I still don't understand. Why, then, weren't there any females on Namek?" Piccolo  
asked.  
  
"Back before even Guru was born, there was a great pestilence that swept over Namek.   
The disease only struck the female population, but we couldn't find a cure for it. As the  
generations began to die out, we had to adapt. The ancients tried to create females once more,  
but the disease was still rampant. After watching child after child die, our ancestors decided that  
the only way to protect the population would be to reproduce asexually. That way, an exact  
replica of the parent would be born, and no more children would die of the disease. That's why  
you have feelings for the Saiyan, Piccolo, because it's natural. What the ancestors did, they did  
out of necessity." Dende explained to his friend. Piccolo only nodded again. If what Dende was  
saying was true, it explained a lot of things. Turning to watch the sun set, Piccolo crossed his  
arms, thinking about what could happen now.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"MOM! Look! We caught seven fish today!" Trunks said as he rushed into Bulma's lab  
with bucket full of several smelly, slimy fish in his hand. "Can Goten stay for supper?" Trunks  
began to babble on about how Goten fell into the pond trying to stop one of the fish from  
escaping, and about the huge water fight that followed. As a testament to the story, Rettan stood  
in the doorway, drenched from head to toe.  
  
"Trunks! You got Rettan all wet?" Bulma asked, shocked that her son had behaved so  
poorly in Rettan's company. She was about to berate him when Trunks blurted out,  
  
"But mom, she started it!" Trunks said, trying desperately to defend himself. Bulma  
looked up at Rettan, doubting her son's words, but Rettan only grinned and nodded. Great, not  
another one. Bulma thought to herself. Taking the fish from her son, she pushed him toward the  
door.  
  
"Go get cleaned up, and then go visit your Grandma and Grandpa. I'm going to take  
Rettan shopping." Bulma said as she herded her son up the stairs.  
  
"Shopping? What is shopping?" Rettan asked, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Oh, you'll see." Bulma said.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"We'll take this, and this, and, oh yes, this too." Bulma said as she pulled article after  
article of clothing off the shelf. Rettan held up a skimpy bra and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"None of these are very practical, are they?" Rettan questioned.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma said absent-mindedly as she rummaged through a rack of  
summer dresses. "Now, this, this would look good on you, with your complexion and all."   
Bulma said as she held a short emerald green dress up for Rettan to see. Knowing that objecting  
wouldn't help, like it didn't help in the last twenty three stores they were in, Rettan smiled  
weakly. Bulma seemed to be enjoying herself, so Rettan thought it would be better to just use  
this time to become better acquainted with her Prince's mate. Leaving Bulma to her search for  
more clothing, Rettan let her eyes wander to the bustling mall, outside of the store. Noticing a  
man walk by holding a long box with the picture of a katana on it, Rettan decided to see where he  
came from. Walking outside of the clothing store, Rettan caught glimpse of a martial arts store,  
loaded to the roof with all sorts of weapons. Glancing back at Bulma, Rettan smiled. The  
woman was so engrossed in selecting clothing, she didn't even notice that Rettan held left her  
side. Promising to be quick, Rettan approached the store closely, marveling at the craftsmanship  
of the weaponry. She was impressed, she had not seen such beautiful work since she had left  
planet Vegeta, but when she walked into the store, she was meet with blank stares, and then  
muffled laughter. Not understanding what the men in the store were laughing at, she asked one of  
them if she could see one of the beautiful thousand fold katanas that was hanging on the wall.   
The man obliged her, but there was an unwholesome smirk on his face. Feeling out the weight of  
the sword in first her right hand and then her left, Rettan's acute hearing picked up on the  
whispering clerks. They were laughing at her! With a frown, she listened intently.  
  
"Everyone step back! The woman has a knife!" A ugly fat man guffawed.   
  
"Oh! Look at that! I broke a nail trying to act so tough! Maybe this big pointy knife thing  
can be used as a nail file!" A skinny little man with pock marks on his rat like face imitated.   
Scowling Rettan turned away from them. Spinning the sword in her right hand, Rettan went into  
an intricate dance, weaving the blade around her lean body. The men's jaws dropped as they saw  
her move, so graceful and yet so strong. Finishing the small exercise she learnt so long ago,  
Rettan sheathed the blade. She was beginning to understand this planet a little more, women were  
not thought of as warriors, they were treated like they were weak, almost child like. Smiling  
sweetly at the pock faced rat behind the till, Rettan laid the sword down on the counter.  
  
"The balance is good on this, I'll take it." Rettan said sweetly. Bringing her nails up to  
her face, she tilted her head the left. "Oh, and would you look at that...I think I just broke a nail."   
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Turning around to show Rettan a cute little t-shirt with the words, "Hot Stuff" on it,  
Bulma was confused. At one moment Rettan was standing beside her, the next second she was  
gone. Giving all the clothes she had collected to the clerk at the front counter, Bulma walked out  
of the store, searching for Rettan. Looking to the left, Bulma could see a shock of white hair  
through the window of Jerry's Martial Arts Emporium. Rettan had found some traditional kung-  
fu uniforms in the store, and was sorting through them. Seeing a pile of weapons on the counter,  
Bulma put a hand to her forehead and rolled her eyes.   
  
"Not another one to deal with." She complained to herself.  
  
  
Please, Review 


	7. All

  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
Standing on the porch, Vegeta watched as Bulma and Rettan both stepped out of the air  
car and opened the hatch. Bags of clothing spilled out of the car, onto the ground. With a slight  
shake of her head, Rettan couldn't believe that Bulma had gotten so many useless things. Raised  
in such a survivalistic environment, Rettan really couldn't understand why one would have so  
much clothing that wasn't very practical, or for that matter, concealing. Wearing such clothing  
made Rettan uncomfortable, and she knew that if she had her way, much of this clothing would  
not leave the colorful bags that they were packed in. Nodding to Vegeta as she entered the  
house, Rettan still felt uncomfortable around him. Since the night on the roof they had not  
spoken a word. With a sigh, Rettan walked up the stairs to her room, laden with as many bags as  
she could carry. Using her hip to open the door, Rettan collapsed onto her bed with a small  
grunt. Her muscles still ached slightly, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Sorting through  
the bags of clothing, Rettan finally found what she was looking for. Pulling a bag that said  
"Jerry's Martial Arts Emporium" on the side out of the pile, Rettan dumped its contents onto the  
soft comforter.   
  
There was a beautiful emerald green sleeveless mandarin top, and black pants that reached  
down to the middle of her beautifully sculpted calves. Pulling off her bulky sweatshirt, Rettan  
self-consciously examined the scars on her shoulders, wondering what Prince Vegeta would think  
of them. With a sigh, Rettan slipped the top on over her head, He would just have to live with it,  
just as she did. Looking at herself in the full length mirror Rettan liked the look of the uniform,  
but she still thought that something was missing. Searching through the chest at the end of the  
bed, Rettan began to pull out her old armor, looking for her leather belt that she used to wear.   
Finding it, she strapped it on around her waist. Frowning critically at herself in the mirror, Rettan  
began to rummage through the chest once again, hoping for something else that would suit the  
outfit better. Seeing a piece of white material at the bottom of the chest, Rettan's hand closed  
around it and she pulled it out. Battered and torn, Rettan didn't understand why it was in the  
chest. Running her hands over the torn cloth Rettan's eyes widened. She could remember the  
Namek wearing a tattered white cape when she had joined the battle against the Hunters. With a  
small smile, she also remembered how he gently wrapped her in it right before she passed out  
after she defeated the Captain. Unlatching the leather belt, Rettan tossed it on the bed. Folding  
the white cloth so the tears in it were not showing, Rettan wrapped it around her waist, and tied it  
on the right hand side. Leaving the ends to hang loose, Rettan again stood in front of the mirror.   
Going into her typically fighting stance, Rettan liked how the Namek's cape looked, wrapped  
around her waist. Her mind drifted back to the Namek, and she wondered why he wouldn't even  
attempt to talk to her earlier that day. Opening her window, Rettan leaned on the sill and   
watched the sunset, wondering what her future on this planet may be.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"You did WHAT?" Rettan could hear Vegeta yell as Bulma began to unpack the brown  
bags full of groceries.  
  
"I said, I invited everyone over for a bar-b-que. What with Gohan now in school and  
dating that girl, what was her name... Beidel... Videl? Well, whatever. I thought that it would be  
good if we all got together. I also thought that maybe we would let Rettan meet some of the  
others, you know, like Yamcha, or... Yajarobi?" Bulma said, desperately. She loved having  
Rettan around, but she was still nervous leaving the house with just Vegeta and his old 'friend'  
there. She was hoping that maybe Rettan would become interested in someone like Yamcha, and  
then she wouldn't have to worry anymore.  
  
"You better not be doing what I think you are doing woman!" Vegeta said with a scowl.   
"That weakling Yamcha could never meet the standards of a Saiyan elite, and as for that fat loser  
Yajarobi..." Vegeta's voice trailed off as his wife kissed the end of his nose. Shaking his head,  
Vegeta knew that this little party that Bulma was planning was going to happen, whether he liked  
it or not. With a smirk, Vegeta began to imagine all the things he would do to that punk Yamcha  
if he even touch Rettan. Bulma turned from him and rummaged through one of the bags, pulling  
out a white apron with the words "Kiss the Cook" on it.  
  
"Oh, and look at what I got for you to wear!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"NOT ON YOUR LIFE, WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled as he stalked out of the kitchen.   
Rettan could hear Bulma's muffled giggles and smiled. This thing called a 'bar-b-que' was going  
to be interesting.  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
The day of the party was clear and sunny, and Rettan was busy helping Bulma set up the  
propane cooker and three picnic tables. The sun glistened off of the water in the pool, and Rettan  
squinted as the light touched her eyes. Wearing a tight black t-shirt and jean shorts that Bulma  
insisted upon, Rettan felt slightly uncomfortable. Her hair was pulled back and it fell in soft curls  
around her shoulders. Bulma even painted her face, telling her that she looked so 'pretty.' Rettan  
didn't like the feeling of the liquid and powder that was covering her face, but she went along  
with it for Bulma's sake. Trunks was following her wherever she went, begging her to teach him  
how to speak in the traditional Saiyan language. It seemed that his new favorite pastime was  
trying to learn as much about his father's past as he could, and Rettan was happy to comply.   
Taking her hand, Trunks led her poolside. Taking off his shoes, he dipped his feet into the water.   
He motioned to Rettan that she should do the same. Sitting down beside him, Rettan recited the  
phrase that she was teaching him the night before.   
"Sho ne fash qontin, teshinita." Rettan said slowly, so Trunks could hear the each syllable  
clearly. He repeated it several times, making sure he had it right. With a smile, Rettan nodded  
approvingly. The boy was a quick learner.  
  
"So, now, what does it mean?" Rettan asked with a smile. Trunks flinched, trying to  
remember the translation. He opened one eye and looked at Rettan.  
  
"I am...happy?... to call you dad?" Trunks answered, knowing that he was close. Rettan  
shook her head with a smile.   
  
"No, it's "I am honored that you are my sire." " Rettan corrected him. Trunks wanted to  
impress his father by learning part of the language, so Rettan thought that this phrase would be  
perfect. This was the greatest show of respect a child could show a parent on Planet Vegeta, and  
it was rarely ever used. Rettan herself, never got the chance to use it.  
  
"Um, Auntie Rettan?" The boy asked sheepishly. He was beginning to call Rettan auntie,  
and she didn't mind that at all.  
  
"Yes?" Rettan said as she watched the reflections on the water.  
  
"How do you say aunt in Saiyan?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Um, tremcela, why?" Rettan asked as she looked at Trunks. The boy coughed and  
stood up.  
  
"Sho ne fash qontin, tremcela." Trunks siad perfectly. Finishing the sentence, he gave her  
a quick kiss on her cheek and ran to greet Goten, who had just arrived. Placing her hand on her  
cheek, Rettan smiled warmly, she was really beginning to care for Vegeta's son. In the corner of  
her mind, however, Rettan's disappointment grew, she could only wish for a son like that.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
"It's great to finally meet you, Rettan. Bulma's told me a lot about you." The 3rd class,  
Kakkarot's wife, ChiChi said politely. Rettan bowed her head to the couple as she was taught to  
do by Bulma. Rettan smiled as Gohan introduced himself and his girlfriend, Videl. Rettan  
nervously said hello to both of them, and was relieved when Bulma asked her to come help with  
preparing a salad. As she turned to walk away, her tail was in full view, and both Gohan and  
Goku watched it intently as she walked away. With a quick elbow to the stomach, Videl got  
Gohan's attention.  
  
"Did you want my camera so you could take a picture?" Videl sneered. Gohan blushed  
and put his hand behind his head, laughing nervously. ChiChi glared at Goku until he just ran  
away, saying that Goten was calling him.  
  
"Are you sure that I have to wear such clothing? It's not very comfortable." Rettan  
asked Bulma as she looked down at her clothing. She once again readjusted her shirt so not so  
much of her stomach was showing. Like it or not, her body was covered with scars, and she  
didn't like showing them off. Battle scars were a different matter, there was a point of pride  
behind them, but these scars were made from a whip, a whip wielded by Frieza, and his cruel  
mother, Queen Frost. Shuddering, Rettan's eyes narrowed, she was sickened by the very thought.   
  
"Are you cold, dear?" ChiChi asked Rettan as she noticed the shiver.  
  
"Oh, no. No, I'm not." Rettan answered as she picked up the salad bowl and walked  
over to one of the tables. She could hear the 3rd class chatting with his little bald friend that just  
arrived, talking about how lonely Yamcha seemed to be getting lately. She listened until the  
conversation turned to Piccolo, the Namek that saved her life.  
  
"So what's up with him lately? I haven't seen him around since that fight with the  
Hunters." Krillin pondered. He watched as his wife chatted idly with Bulma and ChiChi, who  
were preparing the large feast. His daughter had joined Goten and Trunks in the pool, and the  
three were splashing around happily.  
  
"Gohan had invited him here today. I don't know if he's coming or not, he's not really  
into social gatherings.." Kakkarot said.   
  
"That makes two of us." Rettan thought to herself with a smile, for some reason she was  
happy that the Namek may be coming. Looking over to Vegeta, who sat under a tree away from  
the others, Rettan decided to join him. They had to clear the air.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Rettan said as she walked up to her Prince. Looking up at her,  
Vegeta motioned to the ground beside him with a nod of the head. Wrapping her tail around her  
waist and sitting down on the cool grass, Rettan didn't know how to start.  
  
"This is stupid." Vegeta said at last. Confused, Rettan looked to Vegeta. "This damned  
party. It's stupid." He explained.   
  
"Bulma threw this party so she could introduce you to that idiot, Yamcha. Dumb."   
Vegeta growled.  
  
"It's okay Prince. Really. I heard you two talking about it a week ago. You know, it's  
got to be hard for Bulma that your once betrothed now lives with you. I can't blame her at all for  
wanting to, how do you say that, 'fix me up' with someone. Doesn't mean that it's going to  
happen, though." Rettan replied. Vegeta smirked at the response. The sat together in a  
comfortable silence, watching Trunks and his friends play in the pool.   
  
"You do know, that if we were on Planet Vegeta, one of us, either me or Bulma, would  
be dead by now." Rettan said nonchalantly. Vegeta only nodded. It was true, especially with  
royalty. The weaker mate would either be disposed of by the 'challenger', or, by other members  
of the royal family who only wanted the strongest children for the heirs to the throne. Needless to  
say, Bulma would have been out of the picture by now. Vegeta shuddered inwardly with the  
thought. He looked over to Rettan, who was once again readjusting her shirt, pulling it down  
over her stomach. Vegeta frowned as he saw a deep line marked upon Rettan's skin. Reaching  
over to touch the line, Rettan shrank away from him. Surprised, he withdrew his hand.  
  
"Sorry Prince," Rettan apologized as she drew her knees up to her chin. "I...I'm just not  
used to be touched by anyone yet. I..." Rettan trailed off as she wrapped her arms around her  
knees, hugging them.  
  
"Who did that?" Vegeta said with steel in his voice. He already knew the answer, but  
that didn't stop him from asking. Rettan looked away from him and shook her head sadly.   
Vegeta could feel bile rise into his throat. He himself had scars on his back from Frieza's cruel  
whip. He remembered Frieza's laughter, as the whip was used to 'motivate' the Prince correctly.   
Rettan stood up, turning to leave.   
  
Vegeta was about to say something as he felt a familar ki fly toward them. Rettan turned  
to her left as the Namek landed beside Gohan. Acknowledging her with a nod, Rettan smiled and  
nodded back at the Namek, she was going to have to talk to him later. Walking over to the pool,  
Rettan sat on the edge, watching the children play. Trunks swam over to her and sent a wave of  
water over her with a correctly aimed ki blast. Bulma saw this and was about to berate her son  
for ruining Rettan's make-up when the female Saiyan dove into the pool, grabbing Trunks and  
pulling him under. Seconds later they reemerged, laughing loudly. Giving up, Bulma threw her  
arms into the air and went back to preparing the food.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
After getting out of the pool, Rettan finally had an excuse to change her clothing.   
Dripping wet, she went into the house. Walking into her room, she looked at herself in the  
mirror. She was a mess. The make-up that Bulma had put on her face was running, and her  
intricately designed hair now looked like a bird's nest. Wiping the paint off of her face, Rettan  
rummaged through the desk in her room, looking for a brush. Not finding it, she glanced around  
the room. It laid on a table on the far side of the room. As she walked over to the brush, Rettan  
glanced out the window at the gathering outside, and her eyes came to a rest on Piccolo. Not  
knowing what to make of the Namek, Rettan studied his features. His body was strong and  
muscular, and his eyes were intense. There was something about him that seemed attractive to  
Rettan, but she couldn't place.   
  
"My god. What are you thinking? He's a Namek!" Rettan berated herself for having  
such girlish fantasies. Feeling three kis approaching from the south, two that were noticeably  
strong, and one extremely weak one, Rettan thought that she should perhaps once again join the  
party. Stripping out of her dripping shorts and t-shirt, Rettan slipped into a pair of Cargo pants.   
She loved the feel of the pants because they allowed for so much movement. Grabbing a tank top  
she pulled it on over her head and once again looked in the mirror. Running her hands through  
her newly brushed hair, Rettan smiled, her thoughts once again drifted back to the Namek. With  
a growl, Rettan once again pushed the thought from her head. He was a NAMEK. End of story.   
Friendship may be possible, but Rettan remembered her culture studies. Nameks were asexual, he  
would never be interested in her. Suddenly, she felt at ease again. She didn't want a mate, she  
just didn't know if she could handle being touched in that way again.   
  
Rettan shivered as her mind drifted back to her days under Frieza's rule. She remembered  
clearly how she, and other female prisoners were used as 'rewards', for a job well done. Shaking  
the depressing and disturbing memories from her head, Rettan powered up slightly to dry her hair.   
She forced herself back to the present. She was in the company of some very powerful fighters,  
and she knew that if she couldn't protect herself, her Prince, or perhaps even the Namek, would.   
Feeling the human Yamcha and the two other kis arrive, Rettan grabbed a black Hoodie from the  
closet and pulled it on over her head. Sighing, she walked down the stairs, preparing herself to  
deal with the human that Bulma was so intent on her meeting.   
  
Walking down the steps of the front porch, Rettan saw Yamcha and two strange looking  
humans that she didn't know chatting with the 3rd class, Kakkorott. Yamcha was not too hard to  
look at, Rettan conceded, but she wasn't really worried about how pretty he was. The other two,  
one being a white skinned little boy, floated in the air over the shoulder of a bald, three eyed  
human. Keeping an eye on them, Rettan saw that Yamcha had noticed her. She watched as he  
looked her up and down, and then whisper something to his three-eyed friend. Rettan shuddered,  
she was already trying to figure out ways to avoid the man. Finding Vegeta, she stayed by his  
side, knowing that the human Yamcha and her Saiyan Prince hated each other.  
  
Piccolo remained either at Gohan's or Goku's side all afternoon, watching Rettan from  
afar. Waiting until she left Vegeta's side, he decided it was now or never to talk to the woman.   
Rettan was showing Trunks her spear, trying to teach him some basic maneuvers with it. When  
she noticed that Piccolo was making his way over to her, she shoved the spear into Trunks hands  
and told him to go and practice. Straightening, Rettan brushed the dirt from her knees. She  
smiled nervously, waiting for Piccolo to reach her. About to say something, Piccolo was cut off  
as Bulma appeared in front of him, pulling a delighted Yamcha along behind her. Piccolo's face  
suddenly turned to stone.  
  
"Rettan, I want you to meet Yamcha." Bulma said as she introduced the human to her.   
Bulma continued on about how sweet Yamcha was, and how he was so sensitive to a woman's  
needs. Nervously, Rettan smiled and ran her palms down the sides of her hips. She was searching  
for a way to escape Bulma's attempt at matchmaking, but looking to Piccolo, he made no move,  
he just watched the events unfold. Finally, her salvation came in the form of Vegeta. As he  
walked up to the group, he uncustomarily wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, pulling her  
away from Yamcha and towards himself. It still hurt Yamcha to see Bulma with the arrogant  
Saiyan. With a smile, he moved closer to Rettan.  
  
"So, since your new here, I'd like to welcome you to Earth on behalf of every single man  
on the planet." Yamcha said as he nonchalantly wrapped an arm around Rettan's waist. He  
grinned at Vegeta as he did this. If that alien could steal Bulma from him, he could steal Rettan  
from the damned Saiyan. Both Piccolo and Vegeta scowled at the arrogant human. Stiffening at  
his touch, Rettan turned in Yamcha's arm and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Rolling  
backwards, Rettan pulled a surprised Yamcha along with her, launching him up and over her with  
her strong legs. Yamcha slammed into a tree twenty yards behind Rettan, and the great oak split  
in two. Yamcha laid dazed amongst the remains of the great tree, and he watched as Rettan  
walked toward him. Taking her spear from Trunks, she leaned over him, resting the pointed blade  
on his groin. With a growl, Rettan leaned in closer, her face mere inches from Yamcha's.  
  
"Don't you EVER touch me again." Rettan snarled. Yamcha nodded his head  
vigorously. Standing up, Rettan turned to see every single person at the bar-b-que watching her.   
To upset to care, Rettan stalked past her Prince. Smirking, Vegeta thought that Yamcha got  
what he deserved for touching a Saiyan elite, but the smirk fell from his face as he watched Rettan  
pass. Her eyes were conflicted, and there was such anguish on her face. Not knowing what to  
do, he only watched as Rettan jumped into the air, and took off into a supersonic flight. Piccolo  
looked at Yamcha and scowled, and then he too jumped into the air, and began to follow Rettan's  
energy trail.   
  
"Was it something I said?" Yamcha said weakly as Gohan and Krillin helped him to his  
feet.   
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
Piccolo was pushing himself to his limit, but the gap between himself and Rettan was  
growing. Impressed by her speed, Piccolo decided to slow, knowing that he could easily track  
her ki. Realizing that her energy signal had finally stopped moving, Piccolo could feel it rising at  
an incredible rate. One explosion after another erupted on the horizon, and then nothing.   
Rettan's ki dropped back to normal, and Piccolo was able to locate her easily. Landing on a  
riverbank, Piccolo could see Rettan standing alone, facing the water with her spear in her hand.   
Her shoulders were slumped, and her head was bowed. He could hear her sobs, and his heart  
sank. Walking slowly up to her, Piccolo hated to see her like this. From what he knew of her,  
which actually wasn't much except for that battle, he thought her to be a strong and stoic warrior.   
Now standing beside her she seemed so fragile. However, this didn't bother Piccolo as much as  
he thought it would. It took all his willpower to not wrap his arms around the shaking woman,  
but he knew that it may easily cause the same reaction that Yamcha got. So he kept his arms at  
his sides. Feeling his presence, Rettan turned to Piccolo and wiped the tears from her face. She  
smiled weakly at the Namek and looked back to the river. The sun was beginning to set, and  
beautiful colors danced across the water. Feeling like a fool, Rettan sighed and sat down. At her  
side, Piccolo remained standing. Feeling absolutely drained, at least emotionally, Rettan began to  
shiver. Piccolo noticed this and took off his cape, wrapping it around the girl, glad that he could  
help in any way possible. He sat on the dirt beside her, and they sat watching the sky as the stars  
began to blink on, one by one.   
  
"When I was a slave to Frieza," Rettan began suddenly, "I was stationed with the Ginyu  
Force for a while. I don't know if you would know about them on this planet?" Rettan asked.   
She continued as Piccolo smiled slightly and nodded.   
  
"After missions, as a reward for all their great efforts, Frieza would give those bastards  
whatever they wanted. A great feast, money, and... and me." Rettan said as she pulled the cloak  
tighter around her. Piccolo's eyes narrowed as he began to understand what Rettan was saying.   
  
"At the start, it hurt so much, but... after a while, you just learnt to block it out." Rettan's  
voice began to crack. Tears once again began to gather in her eyes. Piccolo clenched his teeth as  
his mind began to race. The pain and torture that Rettan had went through must have been  
unbearable.  
  
"But, you know, there was one of the Force, Jeice. He would never even attempt to  
touch me. He would actually even talk the others into leaving me alone. He was my only ally in  
the whole damned universe for a while. But...when he was gone..." Rettan stopped, she couldn't  
bear to relive such memories. Piccolo felt such pain for this woman, he had never felt anything  
like it in his life. Daring not to touch her for fear that it would drive her away, he tried to reassure  
Rettan that those days were over.  
  
"As long as I am here, no one will ever touch you again." Piccolo promised the shivering  
warrior. She only nodded as she looked out at the water, she believed him. For some reason, she  
felt safe sitting beside this Namek. They spent the rest of the night looking at the stars in silence.  
  
  
Hey all, review. Please?  
  



	8. These

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN MODIFIED FROM IT'S ORIGINAL  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
Returning the following morning, Rettan flew up to her window. Hoping not to disturb  
the rest of the house she quietly slipped into her room. Collapsing onto her bed, she groaned.   
Her memories of the torture she endured under Frieza's rule wouldn't leave her mind. Regretting  
that she had left the Namek's side earlier that morning, Rettan knew that she would be able to  
trust him. She was relieved that the Namek could have no romantic feelings for her, therefore she  
would never be pressured into doing anything she wasn't ready for. Standing up, she began to  
sort through her growing collection of Earth weapons. Finding the thousand fold katana, she  
again left through her window.   
  
In the woods behind the house, the female Saiyan pulled the sword from its sheath.   
Losing herself in the studied motions, Rettan concentrated on the exercises she had learnt as a  
child. As she began to warm up to the movements, Rettan pushed her body to go faster.   
Catching the morning sun on its blade, the katana looked as if it was made of liquid light as it was  
spun perfectly in Rettan's master grip. The woman's spirits lifted as her head began to clear.  
  
Practicing her swordplay until late afternoon, Rettan was interrupted as she felt Vegeta's  
ki nearby. Finishing the maneuvers, she sheathed the sword and turned to see Vegeta behind her,  
arms crossed.   
  
"Where were you?" Vegeta asked coldly. Rettan scowled, her Prince was pushing the  
boundaries of their relationship. Once upon a time he may have had the right to demand such an  
answer from her, but not anymore. Shaking her head, Rettan decided that he really didn't need to  
know. Turning away, Rettan began to walk toward the house. In an instant, Vegeta was in front  
of her. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her toward him.  
  
"You will answer me Rettan!" The Saiyan Prince scowled. Feeling her body against his,  
Rettan's heart sank as she knew what she had been missing. It felt so right to touch him, it didn't  
bother her like it would with any other man. However, she knew that it wasn't meant to be.   
Trying to pull away from him, Rettan's eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"Prince. Let...me...go." She growled at him.   
  
"ANSWER ME!" Vegeta yelled. Rettan's ki flared as she pushed her Prince away from  
her.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Rettan yelled as energy crackled around her. Vegeta stood his ground in  
front of her, arms crossed. No matter how pissed off she got, he knew that she would not attack  
him.  
  
"Prince, I don't know what is wrong with you, but you don't own me! No one does!   
That ended as soon as the Hunters died! You have no right to demand to know where I am every  
second of the day!" Rettan surprised even herself as she yelled at the Prince. She knew that he  
was probably just concerned, but she couldn't back down, Prince Vegeta had to hear this.  
  
"Do you understand what I'm saying? I will always be there for you and your family, but  
you can't seriously believe that I will be at your beck and call! I have to get on with my life!"  
  
Vegeta raised his left eyebrow, but didn't stop Rettan's ranting. He wanted to let her  
finish before he tore into her. With a scowl, he suddenly realized exactly what she was talking  
about.  
  
"So the Namek did catch up to you last night, huh? Did he enjoy you as much as Frieza  
and his men used to?" Vegeta asked snidely, and then immediately regretted what he said. The  
look of betrayal that crossed Rettan's face hurt him more than the left uppercut she aimed into his  
stomach. Tears streamed down her face as she looked down at his hunched over body. Looking  
up at her, he knew he couldn't repair the damage that he had just caused. Her eyes, her beautiful  
green eyes, they reflected the pain that he knew she felt.   
  
Powering up, Rettan raced toward the house and up the stairs into the room she was  
using. Grabbing the fighting outfit she created out of the chest at the end of her bed, Rettan saw  
through tear filled eyes her Saiyan Protectorate armor. Shaking her head, she left it in the chest  
for Vegeta. She wouldn't be needing it anymore. Tossing the clothing into the bag, she stopped  
at the bedside desk. There was a paper on it that said "Auntie Rettan" in childish writing.   
Opening the folded white paper, Rettan wiped the tears from her cheek. Drawn on the paper was  
a picture of Rettan and Trunks holding hands. There was a happy face sun in the top right corner  
of the page, and the ground they stood on was a brilliant green. Rettan closed her eyes, she  
regretted leaving Trunks behind, but she knew that she could not stay any longer. Folding the  
paper, she carefully wrapped it in a bandana and taped it to the hilt of her Katana with duct tape.   
Quickly rummaging through the desk, Rettan found a piece of paper and a pen and scrawled out a  
quick message to Trunks. Saying that she had to go away for a while, Rettan instructed that  
Trunks was to take care of her spear for her. Smiling sadly, she laid the spear down on the bed  
and set the note on top of it. Strapping the katana across her back, Rettan grabbed her pack and  
opened the window.   
  
Swinging one leg through the sill, Rettan allowed her tears to continue. Powering up once  
more, Rettan jumped into the sky, pushing herself to her limit. Not knowing where she was  
heading she flew on, trying only to get as far away from Prince Vegeta's ki as possible.  
  
Cursing himself, Vegeta could feel Rettan's ki get further and further away. Wanting to  
follow her, he stopped himself, doing so would only make things worse. Wanting to send himself  
to the 'next dimension' for hurting Rettan like that, Vegeta turned to a tree and leveled it with a  
powerful ki blast. Shaking his head he knew that this was bad, blowing things up usually made  
him feel better, but this time, no such luck.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Feeling Rettan's ki flare, Piccolo could feel that something was wrong. Not knowing  
whether he should go to see if Rettan needed help, he stayed on Dende's tower, waiting for the  
first sign of trouble. Waiting several intense minutes, Piccolo felt Rettan's ki flare once again.   
The power that she was putting forth was incredible, and he could feel her on the move. Turning  
from the southwest to the south and then to the southeast, he knew that Rettan was pushing her  
speed to its limits. Deciding that he couldn't take it anymore, he jumped off of Dende's Lookout  
and turned to the Northeast, hoping to intercept Rettan there. His face set with a scowl, Piccolo  
hoped to Dende that he wasn't too late to help her.   
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
Seeing a large wooded park beneath her, Rettan stopped her supersonic flight. Hearing  
the sonic boom slowly catch up, she allowed it to wash over her body. Setting down amongst the  
trees, Rettan fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands. Wiping her face on her sleeve,  
Rettan sniffed. Unsheathing the katana, she stared at her reflection in the blade. In the quiet of  
the night, her ears began to pick up the sounds of screams, and then sobbing. The person who  
was making the sounds was miles away, and Rettan could barely make out the weak ki. When  
she did, she easily picked up several others, all slightly more powerful than the waning one.   
Wiping her remaining tears from her eyes, Rettan sheathed the sword and strapped the sheath  
across her back. With a grim look on her face she jumped into the air and flew toward the  
seriously depleted ki.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
The gang had researched this throughly. When they saw a tent in the middle of the park,  
they had to investigate. Surrounding the camp, one of the members tore through the side of the  
tent with a switchblade, and pulled a young woman out of it by her long blonde hair. Behind her a  
man jumped out of the tent, only to be attacked by several members of the gang. He was beaten  
and left for dead as the men soon became interested in his wife. Hearing her cries for help, but  
with both legs, three ribs, and his spinal column broken, the man could only watch in terror as the  
gang took turns with his wife. He moaned, trying to get their attention away from his love. He  
knew he succeeded when a small rat like man walked toward him with an iron pipe in his hand.  
  
"Ya shoulda stayed quiet, now yer gonna die!" The rat snickered. Raising the pipe, he  
aimed it at the man's head and swung down, hoping to crack the skull. The rat's attack was  
foiled as a hand grabbed the swinging pipe, and stopped it dead.   
  
"What the..." The rat said as he looked up. Seeing a white haired woman standing before  
him, the rat turned back to his friends.  
  
"Hey! Lookee here, we got another one to play with!" As he finished, Rettan jumped  
into the air and spun, slow enough so the rat could see it coming, but still too fast for him to  
react. Feeling a satisfying crunch as she landed the kick on his jaw Rettan smiled smugly.   
Sending him careening backwards into the crowd, Rettan landed back on the ground. Her eyes  
shone with a dangerous light, and she stood tall, letting the gang first see who it was that was  
going to destroy them. A large man that had just gotten off of the woman pushed his way  
through the crowd. With an evil smile he stalked toward her.  
  
"Heh. The other one didn't even put up a fight, you're gonna be way more fun." The  
ugly human grinned, making Rettan's stomach churn. Letting him come to her, she stepped into a  
fighting stance, letting them know that she meant business. Shocked, the gang was silent for a  
couple of seconds, and then laughter erupted throughout the crowd. Idiots, Rettan growled to  
herself. The large man charged at her, hoping to take her by surprise. Rettan almost laughed. In  
a flash she was behind him, pummeling his back. Letting her anger take control, she landed punch  
after punch on the man, breaking bone with every throw of her fists. The gang stepped back in  
awe. All they could see was their comrade being beaten to a pulp. Rettan was just moving to fast  
for the humans to register. The man that attacked her was unrecognizable as human anymore,  
and he had died several punches ago. Letting what was left of his body fall to the ground, Rettan  
stopped moving. The men that surrounded her shrank back in terror. Wiping a small splatter of  
blood from her face, Rettan was otherwise still clean. She had moved so fast that she had finished  
before any of the blood had touched the ground. The gang growled its protest as it began to  
close in on her. She smiled evilly, glad that they didn't run away. She would make sure that not  
one of them would survive the night.   
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Piccolo felt Rettan's ki stop just to his north. He could feel it flare, and he somehow  
knew that it was fueled by anger. Growling, Piccolo pushed his speed past its limit, and found  
that his body could barely handle this new stress that he was putting it through. Feeling Rettan's  
ki directly beneath him, he stopped dead. Dropping to the ground, Piccolo was shocked at what  
he saw. Rettan was standing in the remains of campsite, covered in blood. Her hair was stained a  
crimson red, and her green eyes were cold, dead. At her feet laid many unmoving human forms,  
some groaning, others silent. There were six men still standing, all stupefied by the carnage they  
had seen. Piccolo just couldn't believe it. Rettan looked like a feral animal, waiting for one of the  
remaining gang members to make a move. Finally, one broke rank and began to make a run for it.   
Rettan was in front of him in a flash, with her arm outstretched. Watching for her behind him, the  
man clothes lined himself on her arm. His head snapped back and struck the ground with a harsh  
crack. Rettan looked down at him, scowling. By his scent, she knew that he had also raped the  
woman. Pointing at his unmoving body, Rettan's finger began to glow.   
  
About to unleash the deadly lazer, she felt a ki move beside her. Her mind was fogged by  
the rage she felt, and when she turned to strike the offending individual, she didn't recognize the  
face in front of her. Fighting at such a low level against the gang, Rettan wasn't ready for  
Piccolo. Grabbing her wrists, he swung her around and pinned her against a large tree. Not  
recognizing him, she began to squirm, trying to break his grip. Her anger was so great that she  
panicked, she wasn't able to think clearly. If she had, she would have been able to break  
Piccolo's hold with simple energy blast. The remaining gang members that Rettan had been  
decimating used the moment to their advantage, they turned tail and ran. Snarling at Piccolo,  
Rettan's eyes burnt in his. Knowing that she didn't recognize him, Piccolo set his jaw and  
slammed Rettan against the tree twice, hoping that the shock would bring her around. Relieved,  
he saw Rettan's eyes soften as she stared into his.  
  
"P-Piccolo?" Rettan whispered weakly. His body was pressed against hers, his hands  
pinning her arms at her sides. Looking to the camp, Rettan gasped. She knew that she was the  
one responsible. But then, she again remembered why. Rage flared in her eyes once more, and  
she looked to Piccolo, her face set.  
  
"Let me go." She said sternly. He didn't know what to do. Her anger was so great, he  
wasn't yet sure if she was in control. He watched her eyes as they searched the camp sight, and  
he followed her gaze as her eyes widened. About thirty feet from them was a bloody, sobbing  
woman.  
  
"Please, Piccolo. The woman." Rettan pleaded. Piccolo complied, but stayed at her side.   
She looked down the trail the men had run down, knowing that she could easily catch them.   
However, Rettan could feel the human woman's ki dip. Rushing to her side, Rettan saw that the  
woman had crawled over to her husband, who laid dying on the ground. The woman sat on the  
dirt, naked, stroking her husband's bloodied face with one hand, and clutching her slashed open  
stomach with the other. Grabbing a sleeping bag from the remains of the tent, Rettan draped it  
over the woman's shoulders. Rettan knew the pain that the woman felt, having her pride and her  
love torn from her. Closing her eyes, Rettan could feel the overwhelming despair in the woman's  
sobs.  
  
"Piccolo." Rettan said quietly to the Namek who stood beside her. He looked at her,  
only guessing what she must be feeling right now.   
  
"Prince Vegeta told me how the other Namek here on Earth could heal wounds. Can he  
heal these?" Rettan pressed.  
  
"Yes, but we are too far away from the Lookout to get to him in time. We may be able to  
save the woman, but..." Piccolo trailed off. The woman on the ground looked up to them with a  
determined look on her battered face.   
  
"If he dies, I die." She stated. Rettan nodded, understanding the bond between the two.   
She turned to the Namek with hope in her eyes.  
  
"If we can't reach the other Namek in time, can you do it?" Rettan almost begged  
Piccolo.   
  
"I don't think I can. I...I've never tried it before. I wouldn't know how to." Piccolo said  
more to himself than to anyone else. Rettan suddenly grabbed his hands and placed them on the  
battered man's chest. Covering them with her own, Rettan unconsciously leaned into Piccolo's  
side. He noticed the move, but thought that now was not the best time to bring it up. Feeling  
Rettan's own energy flow into him, Piccolo shuddered. He could feel her angst about saving this  
man, about how she would not make this woman live through what Rettan herself had to go  
through alone. Piccolo was amazed, he could sense her very thoughts! Using both her energy  
and his own, the Namek concentrated on displacing the combined powers into the man. He could  
see Rettan's thoughts visualize the human's broken body healing, so Piccolo did the same. With a  
shudder, the human's body contorted, the broken bones mended, and the cuts and bruises began  
to disappear. Relieved, Piccolo glanced to Rettan. He was surprised to see tears well in the  
corner of her eyes, but when she looked at him she smiled weakly. Taking his hands in hers,  
Rettan guided them to the woman, who was now cradling her husband in her arms. Her wounds  
mended quickly, no one would be able to guess the horror that she had just gone through. Rettan  
growled as she felt another ki, inside of the woman. The human must be about two months  
pregnant, the female warrior thought to herself. Those bastards would even think to rape a  
woman who was with child!?! Rage again began to build inside of her. Piccolo looked at Rettan,  
an eyebrow raised. He could still sense her emotions, if not her thoughts, and he knew that her  
anger was again growing. Rettan released Piccolo's hands and stood up. Falling back to a sitting  
position, Piccolo felt utterly drained, he doubted he could do that again. Sorting through her  
own bag, Rettan pulled out some clothes and handed them to the woman. Taking Piccolo's arm  
and turning him around, Rettan gave the woman some privacy so she could dress.   
  
Feeling her soft hands on his forearm, Piccolo smiled, despite the circumstances. Rettan  
noticed the smile but dismissed it as relief in saving the humans' lives. Turning back to the  
woman, Rettan smiled at her sadly.  
  
"Thank you. You don't know what this means..." The woman trailed off as she glanced  
at Rettan's eyes. Nodding sadly, the woman realized that Rettan knew exactly what it meant.  
  
"Do you have a vehicle here?" Rettan asked the woman, knowing the Earthlings  
dependancy on such machines. Shaking her head, the woman explained that she and her husband  
had left their aircar on the road, two days walk from the camp. Without a word, Rettan picked  
the woman up and flew into the air. Shrieking, the woman locked her arms around Rettan's neck.  
  
"You...you can fly?" The woman screeched. Rettan only nodded as she turned in the sky.   
Seeing the car only six miles away, Rettan didn't understand how such a short distance could  
constitute a two day walk. Looking down at Piccolo, she could already see the Namek gather the  
man in his strong arms and lift into the air. Flying slowly toward the car so she would not upset  
the woman too much, Rettan noted exactly where the rest of the gang was hiding. Behind her,  
Piccolo did too. Setting down beside the car, Rettan made sure that the woman and her husband  
were safely on their way before she jumped into the air, heading north, away from the remaining  
men. Piccolo followed, wondering where she was going.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Feeling totally drained, Rettan landed on the edge of a lake. Dropping her bag and katana  
on the beach, she walked into the water and sat down, the water lapping at her waist. Grabbing  
handfuls of sand, Rettan began to scrub the caked blood off of her body. Pulling off the Hoodie  
she was wearing, she tossed it to the shore behind her. With a wet splat, it landed at Piccolo's  
feet. Rettan glanced at him quickly and then turned back to ridding herself of the blood.   
Sickened by the smell, Rettan scrubbed quickly, trying to rid herself of it. Piccolo watched quietly  
as Rettan cleaned her body of the evidence of the massacre she had just committed. Pulling her  
hair over her shoulder, Rettan tried in vain to remove the red staining. Her white hair wouldn't  
let it go. Frustrated, Rettan slammed her fists into the sand, and began to sob uncontrollably. She  
sat there for several minutes, trying to rid herself of the crimson stain.   
  
Not knowing what to do, Piccolo walked to her side, and placed a hand upon her  
shoulder. Without a sound, Rettan jumped to her feet and buried her head in his strong chest.   
She clung to him, sobbing. Piccolo was surprised at first, but returned her embrace. They stood  
like that for several minutes in the water, until Rettan's sobs began to lessen. Her knees became  
weak, and she began to slip in Piccolo's grasp. Picking up the half-Saiyan, half-Saeriyan, Piccolo  
turned toward the beach. Leaning against a rock outcropping, Piccolo wrapped his cloak around  
himself and Rettan, and raised his ki level slightly to dry them both off..   
  
Feeling safe in the arms of the Namek, Rettan's sobs quieted. Leaning against his strong  
chest, Rettan smiled weakly and closed her eyes, feeling his warmth against her. Totally  
exhausted, she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
  
  



	9. Damned

  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
ACROSS THE GALAXY  
  
  
An attendant cowered as a crystal goblet shattered against the wall beside his head. The  
Queen glared at the reporting officer, fire burning in her cold eyes.  
  
"What do you mean the signals that you were getting from the Saiyan Hunters that I had  
sent to Earth stopped two months ago? When did you expect to tell me this? I could have had  
another group sent out there within a day!" The evil queen growled. She had expected the  
Hunters to fare better than they had. Of course they were never as strong as her sons or husband  
were, but they knew how to handle Saiyans better than anyone else. With a sneer she looked at  
the reporting officer.  
  
"And the Mongrel that we sent with the Hunting party?" The Queen inquired.  
  
"Her signal is still strong. The tracking device we implanted in her is working perfectly.   
She is still on the Planet, and is still alive." The officer reported, shaking. The Queen leaned back  
in her throne and chuckled. Seeing this, the officer breathed a sigh of relief. With one motion,  
the Queen summoned a small fireball and threw it toward the unsuspecting man. He was  
disintegrated in an instant. Watching the man's ashes fall to the red carpeting, she motioned to  
one of her attendants.  
  
"Clean that up." She sat back in her throne once more, trying to think of what to do next.   
Those Earth Saiyans were impossibly powerful, and now the half-breed had joined their ranks.   
She could not think of one warrior out of the billions that fought in her armies that would be able  
to rival the Saiyans might. With an evil grin on her porcelain white face, an idea began to form in  
the Queen's diabolical mind. Who ever said that she needed a warrior to destroy that filthy  
mongrel race, what she needed was magick. Her own magick. Calling an attendant to her side,  
she leaned close to the small alien woman.  
  
"Bring me my Dewenicatine and the scrolls. There are some conjuring spells that may  
work It is time that I took matters into my own hands." The Queen hissed to her underling.   
Already she was mentally preparing for the coming encounter with the Saiyans and the half-breed.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Bulma sighed as the tenth explosion rocked the house. Since Rettan had left, Vegeta's  
mood had been getting worse and worse. He had stayed out all night training, and would barely  
even acknowledge her or their son. She didn't know exactly what happened between the two, but  
she knew it wasn't good. Rettan just didn't seem like to one who would run out, not without  
saying goodbye to her, and especially not without saying a word to Trunks. Sighing again, she  
looked over to her son across the breakfast table. His head was bowed as he shoved his food  
around on his plate, uninterested.  
  
"Honey, please, you have to eat something." Bulma pleaded with her son. He glanced up  
at her and then back at his face. Taking a small bite, he went back to pushing the food around  
with his fork. Another explosion rocked the house and Bulma scowled. The expensive  
landscaping that she had put in only last spring was laying in ruins outside the of house.   
  
"Mama?" Trunks said quietly. Bulma turned to her son. "Why did Auntie Rettan have to  
leave? Did I do something wrong?" Bulma could see the tears well in his eyes. With a small  
smile, Bulma stood up and went to her son, dropping to one knee beside him.  
  
"Oh no, honey. She didn't leave because of you. It's, it's just...well, grown-ups have  
to...well..." Bulma drifted off, trying to find the right thing to say. Seeing Rettan's spear leaning  
against Trunks' chair, she picked it up. It was surprising heavy for what it looked like. Looking  
into Trunks' clear blue eyes, she smiled.  
  
"Look honey, if Rettan was mad at you, would she have left her spear here for you to  
guard?" Bulma asked, handing it to Trunks. His sad eyes lit up.  
  
"No." He answered quietly. "But then, why'd she leave?" Bulma was searching her mind,  
trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't implicate Vegeta. She jumped as she heard a  
voice behind her.  
  
"Because of me." Vegeta said softly. He stood in the doorway, arms crossed. His  
customary scowl was replaced by a tired haggardness. Bulma knew that Vegeta blamed himself.   
That really didn't happen too often, so she knew whatever had happened between them yesterday  
was bad. Vegeta looked at his wife and turned around, looking for something else to blow up.  
  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Feeling the warmth of the sun on her face, Rettan's eyes fluttered open. Curled into a ball  
on the cold sand, she noticed that she was covered with Piccolo's cloak. Breathing in his scent,  
she was slightly disappointed that he wasn't an option for her. It felt so right for her laying in his  
arms last night. Never in her life had she felt so safe, so protected. Sighing, she knew that it was  
probably better this way. She was so relaxed around him because she felt no sexual tension  
between herself and the Namek. Climbing to her feet, Rettan lifted her arms above her head and  
stretched out. Walking to the water's edge, she searched up and down the beach, looking for the  
Namek that helped her through the night. Searching out his ki, she knew that he was far away.   
Kneeling at the water's edge, Rettan splashed water on her face, trying to rid her mind of the  
horrors that she committed the night before. She had never acted that brutal. There was no  
contest in her mind, she knew that those men had to die, but did she really have to be so, so,  
Frieza like? Looking at her reflection in the lapping waves, Rettan could still see a pink tinge in  
her hair. Grabbing another handful of the rough sand, she sat in the water, trying for several  
minutes to get rid of the disgusting stain. Examining her hair in her hands, Rettan knew that she  
could do nothing about it, and she could live with the staining, waiting for it to wear off.   
Searching the beach for her katana, Rettan found it and her pack sitting not far from where she  
fell asleep in the Namek's arms. She smiled, knowing that Piccolo had moved it so there would  
be no water damage to the hilt or sheath.   
  
Picking up the beautifully crafted sword, Rettan walked back to the water's edge and knelt  
in the sand. Finding where the staining ended, she carefully gathered her hair together, right  
above her shoulder line. Sighing loudly, Rettan brought the sword to her hair and cut cleanly  
through it. Letting about two and a half feet fall to the sand, she touched her fingers to the ends,  
disappointed that she lost the black tips. Rettan already felt like she was over exaggerating  
turning her head, she still felt like she had all of the hair to move. She smiled, knowing that the  
new length would take some getting used to. Shrugging, Rettan sheathed the katana and walked  
slowly through the sand, up to her pack.   
  
Kneeling on the ground, she rummaged through the bag, pulling out the beautiful  
mandarin style kung fu uniform. Peeling her soiled clothing off, Rettan happily slipped the soft  
silk over her tan skin. Loving the feel, Rettan quickly went through a routine of kicks, front, two  
sides and a roundhouse. Pleased by the flexibility of the outfit, she nodded to herself. Reaching  
into her pack, Rettan pulled out a tattered white piece of cloth that she promptly wrapped around  
her waist, tying it on her right hip. Strapping the sword to her back, Rettan noticed that she  
didn't have to adjust the fitting that much because of her hair. Maybe cutting the hair off wasn't  
such a bad idea after all.   
  
Turning her thoughts to other matters, she raised herself into the air, searching for the men  
that eluded her last night. She burnt the feel of their ki's into her memory. They will still die,  
Rettan decided, but they will not suffer. She would at least give the pigs that much. Turning to  
the south, she could feel five of the six men that had escaped. Cocking her head to the side, she  
felt one of the five remaining disappear, leaving only four. Then it was three... then two... and  
then one. Confused, Rettan wondered if the human woman had found them and was taking her  
own revenge on the bastards, or if something else was happening. Finally the last ki blinked out  
of existence, and Rettan felt relieved. She really didn't want to go and kill more people, no matter  
how much she felt they deserved it. The way that she shed blood last night, how easily she  
squeezed the life out of those men... Rettan shuttered and looked to the East, toward Capsule  
Corp., and Vegeta. Scowling, she did not want to hear that arrogant Prince's voice for a long  
time. Feeling Piccolo's ki suddenly flare, Rettan turned back to the south, feeling Piccolo come  
toward her. Her eyes narrowed, realizing what he had done. Dropping to the ground, Rettan  
found a dead tree that was washed upon beach. Leaning her back on it, she waited for the Namek  
to return. Feeling the sun on her face, she felt Piccolo land right beside her. Turning to him, she  
looked into his eyes and knew that it was true, he was the one who put those dogs out of their  
misery. Looking to the ground, Rettan nodded sadly and turned her face back to the water. She  
wished that he didn't do that, but she was betting that he didn't want to risk another massacre like  
the night before, because he knew that she would go after the men that raped the human woman.  
  
Piccolo recognized that the nod meant that Rettan knew what he had done. Walking into  
the water, Piccolo dipped his green hands in, letting the cool waters clean the blood from them.   
He could hear Rettan stand up behind him, and turning he noticed her different appearance.   
Without saying a word he walked up to her, and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.   
Smiling, she looked away, not wanting to show her friend the actual interest that she felt for him.   
Cursing herself, she knew that she was falling for him.  
  
"Oh great idea girl, fall for the one that I know that I can never have." Rettan berated  
herself. Looking into his eyes, she smiled. Not wanting to, she pulled back from him and spun.   
Trying to keep her mind on something else, she modeled her new fighting uniform for him.   
Feeling her face get hot, Rettan was surprised that she actually blushed when he noticed part of  
his old cloak wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Looks better on you than it does on me." Piccolo said gruffly and then smiled. Rettan  
noted that this was the first time that she had actually seen him smile.  
  
"So,,," Rettan coughed delicately, "What do we do today?" She asked. Piccolo was  
stupefied, he had no idea what to do.  
  
"Well, since you're at such a loss for words, how about we train? I think I need a good  
run through, I haven't fought intensely since the Hunters." Rettan said she rubbed her shoulder.   
Piccolo grinned, Rettan was a girl right after his own heart.   
  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Throughout the great Palace, whispered rumors began to fly of unknown beasts  
terrorizing the south halls, killing anyone who they may have happened upon. Grinning to herself  
in the great throne of her deceased husband, King Cold, the statuesque Queen glanced to her new  
consort, a large muscled male whose wit was about as sharp as a spoon. He looked at her  
adoringly, and she shuddered. She hated the male already, and it had only been two months since  
the last one had met with an unfortunate accident. Of course he was useful in certain areas, and  
his innocence in the bed chamber was refreshing, but he was just so stupid! Sighing, the Queen  
leaned toward him and whispered in his ear.   
  
"Darling, I've heard these awful rumors about the great beasts that are haunting the  
castle's south wing. I've sent many troupes in there, trying to clear the halls. Not one soldier has  
survived. I'm frightened for my safety, my love." The Queen faked a frightened whisper.   
Smiling, she knew that the heroic idiot took the bait. Kneeling in front of the beautiful queen, the  
consort placed his right fist over his heart and smiled sweetly. The Queen felt as she was going to  
gag.   
  
"I shall destroy these evil beasts for thee, mine Queen. None shall survive to feel the kiss  
of tomorrow's warm sun on their evil faces." The male declared, trying to make his new Queen  
feel safe. With a flourish of his red cape, the man turned, walking out of the chamber. The  
Queen rolled her eyes, her red lips curling into an evil smile. That is the last time that she takes a  
mate from a farming planet, she promised herself. Commanding silence in her throne room, the  
Queen sat silently, waiting. Finally she heard what she was waiting for. Muffled screams of her  
latest consort filled the hall, and the Queen grinned triumphantly. The beasts were ruthless, and  
extremely powerful, she loved it. The screams lasted for several more seconds until a great roar  
shook the throne room. Then, there was only silence.  
  
"Bring me the Roganew, my latest choice as consort." The Queen commanded her  
attendant. The small woman bowed and walked quickly to the large iron doors. She stopped at  
the doorway as the Queen changed her mind.  
  
"Actually, clean him up and send him straight to the bedchambers. Have him ready within  
the hour." The Queen ordered absentmindedly. She was excited, knowing that the beasts would  
be ready for the damned earthlings that she was so committed to destroying. A great roar ripped  
through the castle once again, the beasts were hungry. Scanning the crowd, the Queen looked for  
another 'hero' to send to his doom.   
  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
After several hours of sparring, Rettan and Piccolo began to become accustomed to each  
others fighting styles. Piccolo's power and agility meshed well with Rettan's grace and speed,  
and soon they were practicing dual attacks on imaginary enemies. Practicing their favorite move,  
Piccolo would go for the unseen enemy first, but using her speed, Rettan would pass him, aiming  
a barrage of punches at the enemy's upper body, while Piccolo would come in lower, striking with  
a flourish of low kicks and then a leg swept. The enemy would then fall to the ground, and  
Piccolo would grab Rettan's arms, flipping in the air. This would cause Rettan to also flip, and he  
would release her as her body was aimed directly at the enemy on the ground. Basically throwing  
her, Piccolo would give Rettan enough momentum for the attack She would land double heeled  
on the enemy's sternum, hopefully disabling him, or her. They ran through this attack several  
times, perfecting it. Feeling playful, Rettan decided to not allow Piccolo to release her at the end  
of one of the practices, causing not only herself to plummet to the ground, but pulling him along  
with her. Slamming into the ground, Piccolo landed on top of Rettan and scowled, about to  
berate the female warrior for not releasing properly. He stopped as he heard her wild laughter.   
Suddenly he realized that she had meant to do it. Looking down at her, his lips curled into a half  
smile, and he chuckled to himself. Climbing to his feet, Piccolo extended a hand toward his  
friend, and she promptly took it. Rettan pulled herself up, and dusted her clothing off. Running a  
hand through her short hair, Rettan noticed through the corner of her eye that the tips were once  
again black. With a smile, she shook her hair free of the dirt that covered it, happy that her hair  
had returned to normal. Grinning at a seemingly unprepared Piccolo, Rettan jumped into the air  
and spun, hoping to land a good roundhouse on the Namek. At the last possible moment, the  
Namek ducked and shot a small but powerful ki blast at the half Saiyan. Reversing her  
momentum mid kick, Rettan forced her body to the ground, dodging it, and then swept Piccolo's  
legs out from under him. With a smile in her eyes, she floated above his chest, her toes brushing  
his thick shirt.   
  
"Come on Namek, I thought that you were quicker than that!" Rettan chided him as she  
crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"Yeah? Well..." Piccolo replied as he quickly pushed his lower body into the air,  
wrapping his legs around her waist he twisted, pinning Rettan on the ground before she could  
even protest. Grinning, he wouldn't release the leg hold that he had on her, no matter how much  
she struggled. Finally giving up, she collapsed on the dirt, laughing. Feeling a great rumble in her  
stomach, Rettan remembered that she hadn't eaten for two days straight.  
  
"Piccolo?" Rettan struggled to turn to the green skinned warrior. He released the leg  
hold and sat up, looking at her. "Piccolo, are you hungry?"   
  
"Well, no, not like you are." He began to explain further as Rettan cocked her head to the  
side, with confusion on her face. "Nameks only need to drink water, we don't need to eat food."  
  
"But, can you?" Rettan questioned. When the Namek nodded, Rettan grabbed his hand  
and leapt into the sky, dragging him behind her.  
  
"Where are we going?" Piccolo yelled to Rettan, trying to be heard over the air rushing  
by them. Turning her head back to look at him, she grinned.  
  
"We are going hunting, Namek. And you... you are going to like it."  
  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
After the sun dipped below the horizon, Rettan lead Piccolo to a mountain range, grinning  
all the way. She hadn't been hunting since her days on Planet Vegeta, and hunting was always  
something she loved to do. Landing in a densely wooded area, she signaled Piccolo for silence,  
and she immediately went into a crouch. Piccolo looked at Rettan quizzically, she didn't need to  
use stealth to hunt any of the animals on this planet. She was far too powerful for any beast to  
even have a chance against her. Glancing at him, she knew what he was thinking, but to her, it  
wasn't the thrill of the battle this time, it was the thrill of the hunt. Keeping her powers out of it,  
Rettan let her Saeriyan hearing kick in, and she zeroed in on an animal only twenty yards to her  
left. She turned and made her way through the dense underbrush, weaving in and out of  
branches, careful not to make a sound. She could see the outline of the beast in the moonlight,  
and she took another measured step, her heart pounding with anticipation. The animal was four  
legged, and it was covered with a beautiful tan hide. There was a great set of antlers on the top of  
its head, and it's neck was corded with thick muscle, apparently to hold up the enormous rack.   
Rettan was taken aback by it's beauty, it's sheer grace and power. Feeling her hunger grow in her  
stomach, she knew that she didn't want to kill this majestic beast. Finding a twig close to her  
right foot, Rettan snapped it in half with her the toe of her shoe. Piccolo watched as the white  
tailed deer raised it's great head as it heard the snap, its ears twitching. He looked to Rettan,  
wondering what she was doing, why she hadn't attacked yet. He almost went for the deer as it  
bounded away, but Rettan's arm stopped him. He looked down at her and she smiled back at  
him, a smile that made his heart leap.  
  
Raising herself into the air, Rettan turned, searching for something. Piccolo joined her and  
shook his head, he had no idea what she was doing.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked gruffly. He began to berate himself for speaking so  
roughly, but stopped as soon as Rettan flashed another smile his way. He could tell that she was  
beginning to become accustomed to him, the way he talked, the way he acted. Rettan turned to  
him, her head cocked slightly to one side.  
  
"What?" He demanded. Being at her side for only a couple of days, Piccolo already knew  
that when she cocked her head to the side like that, she was planning something, something to do  
with him.  
  
"Nothing." Rettan said sweetly. "So, where is the nearest town? I think that buying  
some food would be a little better, and healthier, for the animals at least." Rettan said as she  
pulled a small plastic rectangle from her pack.   
  
"Where'd you get that?" Piccolo asked the grinning woman.  
  
"Bulma. She said that I could use it to buy things on this planet, so that's just what I'm  
going to do." Rettan smiled as she flew higher into the air, searching the landscape for a town.   
Finding one just to her north, Rettan shot forward suddenly, leaving Piccolo in her wake. The  
Namek's ears popped as Rettan broke the sound barrier right beside him, and he had to power up  
slightly to try to catch up. He loved these little games that Rettan played, always pushing the  
Namek to do more. Kicking into a higher gear, Piccolo caught up to her, and grinned. Rettan  
grinned back at him, happy that she was sharing her time with the Namek. She stopped suddenly,  
hovering above the small mountain town. Piccolo stopped only ten feet in front of her, and she  
was impressed that his reflexes were so fast, considering the speeds that they were reaching.   
  
"So Namek, how do the humans react to your green face?" Rettan said as she jabbed  
Piccolo in the ribs with her elbow. He just shrugged, never really caring. Rettan already knew  
what the answer was, but she loved bugging the Namek about how ignorant these humans were  
about other races. She could tell, Earthlings had a long way to go before they ever really began  
interacting with other planets. The level of ignorance these humans displayed was incredible, but  
having such powerful beings like the Saiyans and the Nameks representing the planet, no one  
would really even think of attacking the it without good cause. Rettan shrugged her shoulders  
and grinned at the Namek that floated in the air beside her.  
  
"Piccolo, you know that I won't intentionally start any trouble in the town, right?" Rettan  
looked into his eyes. He smiled and shrugged again, not really knowing the answer. "Look  
Namek, I promise that I'll be back in an hour. Trust me." She handed the Namek her katana, and  
before she knew what she was doing, Rettan leaned in close to Piccolo and kissed his cheek  
lightly. Turning away from him quickly, Rettan dropped through the air, cursing herself over and  
over. What the hell was that? Why did she have to go and do that? She was attracted to the  
Namek, there was no doubt about that, but there was no chance in hell that he would ever be even  
able to return her affections. Glancing at the mountain fed lake that lapped at the shores of the  
town Rettan shook her head. She was tempted to go and jump into the frigid waters, thinking  
that it would be the equivalent of a cold shower.   
  
If Rettan had even glanced at Piccolo's face after her 'mistake', her thoughts may have  
been extremely different. Of course, the Namek was surprised by the move, but his surprise soon  
turned to a sort of longing as he watched Rettan quickly fly away from him, away from the  
embrace he would have drawn her into if she had only stayed a little longer. Shaking the thoughts  
from his head, Piccolo turned away from the town and searched the landscape below, trying to  
find a good place for himself and Rettan to rest for the night. Finding a secluded meadow at the  
side of the lake just below him, Piccolo landed on the soft grass and sat cross legged, berating  
himself, trying like mad to concentrate on his training, instead of how Rettan's soft lips felt  
against his skin.   
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
It was 47 minutes and 23 seconds until Rettan returned to Piccolo's side. In her arms  
were bags upon bags of groceries, and as she landed, she busied herself with gathering wood and  
building a fire. Piccolo's heart sank as he watched her work, she wouldn't even look at him.   
Wanting to kick himself, he guessed that Rettan noticed his moves to embrace her, and that he  
scared her away. He wanted with all his heart to fix the damage that was done to her, and his  
anger began to build as he thought of everything that had happened to her. Pushing his rage  
down as he felt his ki flare, Piccolo noticed Rettan glancing his way with a concerned look on her  
face. Not wanting to be caught watching her, Piccolo looked away, pretending to be interested in  
the rotting log twenty feet to his left.   
  
Rettan finished cooking the meat that she had purchased at the only grocery store in the  
town, and went on to another pot to check on the potatoes. Rettan was grateful that Bulma had  
showed her how to prepare earth foods, even if Bulma herself was not so great a cook. Not  
wanting to look at Piccolo because she was embarrassed by her behavior earlier, she kept herself  
busy with the food. Suddenly, she could feel his ki flare, and she thought that he may be angry  
with her. Glancing toward him, she noted that he wouldn't even look at her. She began to shake,  
she didn't want to lose this Namek who had become such a great friend in the past few days.   
Swallowing her pride, Rettan separated the food onto two metal plates, and walked to Piccolo's  
side. She handed him the plate and he took it, his hand slightly brushing hers. Rettan was happy  
for even that minuscule contact, and she sat across from him, eating her food in silence.   
  
Piccolo tested the food that Rettan had given him, finding that he didn't mind it too much.   
To his surprise, Rettan had prepared a lot of vegetables like spinach and celery, both high in water  
content. When Piccolo came to the meat however, his nose crinkled. Watching his face Rettan  
almost laughed aloud, noting how uncharacteristic (and cute) that move was. Not wanting to  
force him to eat the food just for her sake, Rettan jumped to her feet and walked over to the bags  
of uncooked food, rummaging through them. She pulled out a large canteen filled to the brim  
with water. Smiling softly, she handed the canteen to the Namek and sat back down. He nodded  
his thanks and popped off the lid. Eating the rest of their supper in silence, Rettan's mind began  
to drift back to the days when she was stationed with the Ginyu force. Trying to shake the  
thoughts from her mind, the woman scowled, a move that Piccolo did not miss. He could tell her  
eyes were distant, that she was thinking of something unrelated to where they were, and what  
they themselves were doing.   
  
In Rettan's mind, she could almost smell the dungeons they kept her in. She would stay  
there until she was needed, for a mission, or, for other things. She shuddered, pushing the  
thoughts away, trying to focus on where she was and who she was with. Rettan jumped to her  
feet and scrapped the remaining pieces of food that was left on her plate into the blazing fire. She  
was shaking now, almost uncontrollably. Slowly, trying to regain her composure, she walked  
over to Piccolo's side and sat down, staring into the fire. She dared not touch him, for fear that  
doing so may drive him off. Noticing her shaking, Piccolo couldn't stop himself as he slide closer  
to her and wrapped his strong arms around her. Relieved that she didn't pull away, Piccolo  
stroked her short hair as she clutched his shirt, allowing his warmth to seep into her.   
  
"Thank-you." Piccolo could hear Rettan whisper into his chest. Her shaking quickly  
subsided, and the Namek felt extremely lucky to be the one who was able to calm the pained  
woman. Watching the fire, the Namek knew that Rettan had fallen asleep in his arms and he  
could only smile, knowing that she was one more step closer to defeating the demons that  
haunted her.  
  
  
***Okay, I'm betting that all who have read this before pretty much know what is going to be  
changed in the next chapter. Please, review.""" 


	10. Chapters!

Chapter 10 - THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN MODIFIED FROM IT'S ORIGINAL  
  
  
  
Fingering the duct tape that was wrapped around her katana's hilt, Rettan smiled,  
remembering the picture that Trunks had drawn for her that she had taped underneath it. It had  
been almost two weeks since Rettan had seen any of her Prince's family, and she thought that it  
may be a good idea to check up on them. She didn't know what she would do when she saw  
Vegeta, but she really wanted to see Trunks again. When she told Piccolo what she was going to  
do, he was adamant about going with her, for he knew what Vegeta had said to her that drove her  
away in the first place. She didn't know if he thought that he could protect her from any of the  
cruel words that the Prince may once again say to her, or if Piccolo himself wanted to have words  
with the Saiyan prince. Knowing that she couldn't stop him even if she tried, she rose into the air,  
heading toward Capsule Corp.   
  
Piccolo was right behind her, his jaw set, He didn't know how Vegeta would react to the  
fact that Rettan had become such close friend's with a Namek, but he knew that he wouldn't  
make her go through the arrogant Saiyan's tirade a second time. After flying at a leisurely speed  
for an hour, Rettan felt Trunks' ki spike slightly. She couldn't tell if he was just training again,  
but when it jumped higher, Rettan kicked into a higher speed, forcing Piccolo to power up to  
follow her. He could sense Trunks' ki also, but he wasn't worried, although he knew Rettan was.   
Knowing that trying to tell her that Trunks was fine would do no good, Piccolo could only follow  
her, and let her find out for herself that Vegeta's son was alright.   
  
Landing in the front yard, Rettan's eyes darted left and right, looking for Trunks. She  
could feel that his ki had returned to normal, so she relaxed slightly. Grimacing, she knew that  
she was just being overprotective of the boy, but she also knew that the protectiveness had been  
etched into her brain since the moment she was born. Seeing the front door open, Rettan froze,  
knowing that it was Vegeta. She watched as the Saiyan prince stepped out onto the front porch,  
crossing his arms as he leaned on the front stoop. His eyes were cold and somber, and his  
features were hard as he looked from first Rettan then to Piccolo. Rettan could feel the Namek  
stiffen at her side, and she growled under her breath. She didn't need this turning into a full scale  
war. She unraveled her tail from around her waist and wrapped it around Piccolo's, stepping in  
closer to him, putting herself between the two powerful warriors. She watched Vegeta's eyes,  
staring him down, challenging him to make a move. If he moved against the Namek, he would be  
moving against her. Seconds passed with their eyes locked on each other's until Vegeta huffed  
and looked away, acting like he didn't care. Rettan exhaled, glad that Vegeta didn't challenge her  
decision.   
  
Turning to Piccolo, she unwrapped her tail from around his waist and spoke softly.  
  
"I'm going into the house to see Bulma and Trunks, you can come in, or you can stay  
here." Rettan said, knowing that the Namek didn't like large groups of people, even if the group  
would only compose of three, other than himself. He nodded and choose a tree nearby to sit  
under, crossing his legs and arms, he got comfortable. Keeping his senses on alert in case the  
unpredictable Saiyan tried something, Piccolo closed his eyes and concentrated on raising his ki  
level. Rettan walked slowly to the door, watching the Prince all the while. Walking up the stairs,  
she could feel sweat on her brow. If he ever said anything to the effect of what he had said  
before, Rettan really didn't know what she would do.   
  
Keeping her head high, she walked by him. She could feel his eyes on her, and she tensed  
as he reached for her arm. She could feel Piccolo's ki flare slightly, but waved him off. Looking  
into the Prince's eyes, she stared him down.   
  
"I am here to see Bulma and Trunks. Right now, they are all that matter to me. I did not  
come here for you to make amends. If you want to do that, you can search me out. Later."   
Rettan stated coldly. She could tell by the look on his face that Vegeta was about to retort, and  
she knew that it would be ugly. Bracing herself for the tirade that was about to start, Rettan  
heard her salvation in the opening of the front door. Trunks jumped at her with all his might,  
trying to knock her off balance. Rettan caught him easily, and he wrapped his arms around her  
neck. When he looked at her, she could see he was grinning ear to ear. She grinned back at the  
boy, she realized that she truly missed him. Bulma stood in the doorway, concerned with the  
intense look on her mate's face. Vegeta took one look at her and turned away, walking to the  
gravity machine that was behind the house. Bulma sighed, and then invited Rettan in. Carrying  
the young half-Saiyan in her arms, Rettan followed the human woman into the house.  
  
Bulma poured some freshly seeped tea into the small cup in front of Rettan. Trunks was  
sitting beside her, his chair drawn close to hers as he babbled on about everything she had missed.   
Rettan listened to the boy talk with a grin on her face, she was almost as excited as he was that  
she had come to visit.  
  
"Aunt Rettan! You should see your spear! I polish it everyday, and, y'know what?   
Goten tried to practice with it, but he cut himself. I told him that only you and I can practice with  
it, because it's special! That's right, huh? Right?" Trunks asked Rettan expectantly. She could  
only smile and nod, bringing an even bigger grin to Trunks face.  
  
"Trunks dear," Bulma said, trying to get her over excited son's attention, "Why don't you  
go and get the spear to show Rettan?"   
  
"Um, okay. Don't leave, okay?" Trunks looked at her, his face concerned.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." Rettan promised as the boy jumped off of his chair and raced up  
the stairs. Bulma shook her head as she watched her son race away.  
  
"He won't let anyone else even touch it. He told Goten it served him right to get cut  
when he used the spear without asking." Bulma with pride in her voice. As she sat down in the  
chair that was across from Rettan, her eyes grew worried.  
  
"Do you know what you are getting into with the Namek, Rettan?" Such a straight  
forward answer shocked the half-Saiyan slightly, but she only smiled and shrugged.  
  
"We are simply friends, Bulma. But I can ask the same of you concerning the Prince, from  
the stories I've been hearing about him lately." Rettan answered with a question of her own.   
Taking a sip from the hot tea in front of her, she thanked the Gods for her extremely fast reactions  
when Bulma hit her with another question. Rettan dropped her cup but caught it just as quickly  
when Bulma leaned toward her with a mischievous look in her eye.   
  
"So...is it green?" Bulma smirked. Rettan almost chocked at the realization of the  
question, but decided that if Bulma really wanted to play that game, Rettan herself was more than  
up to the challenge. With a smile, she leaned back in her chair and casually took another sip of  
her tea.  
  
"Like I said... we are only friends, but if you really want to know, why don't you ask him  
yourself? He's right behind you." Rettan caught the laughter in her throat that threatened to  
erupt from her as she watched Bulma freeze, her blue eyes growing wide. She could sense it  
now, there was someone standing behind her. Seeing the mirth in Rettan's eyes, Bulma forced  
herself to turn around in her chair to confront the one who stood behind her. Rettan burst out  
laughing suddenly as Bulma turned to see her young son standing in the doorway, holding the  
spear carefully in his small but capable hands. He had a look of utter confusion on his face as his  
mother exhaled deeply and slumped in her chair, glaring at Rettan. Trying to stifle her laughter,  
Rettan bit her lip, but she started again as Bulma picked up the pot holder that the tea pot rested  
on and whipped it at Rettan. The half-Saiyan was laughing so hard that she wasn't even able to  
catch the soft potholder, and it flopped against her shoulder harmlessly and fell to the floor.   
Bulma soon joined her laughter, and the two couldn't stop for another couple of minutes. Finally  
calming down, Rettan wiped the tears from her eyes, shaking her head.   
  
  
"So... I like what you did with your hair." Bulma said as soon as she recovered from her  
laughter. Rettan only smiled and motioned for Trunks to bring her the spear.   
  
"Have you been practicing with it?" Rettan asked the boy. She still felt little tremors of  
laughter threatening to erupt from her belly, but she didn't want the boy to think that they were  
laughing at him.   
  
"Yes! Everyday! But," Trunks said sheepishly, "Papa says that weapons are for the  
weak. A real fighter shouldn't have to rely on a weapon." He looked up at her through his  
lavender hair, trying to see if she was mad or not.  
  
"Your father is right Trunks. However, when you don't want to injure or kill, weapons  
are great for intimidation. Especially when one knows how to use that weapon." Rettan  
explained to the boy. Liking the answer that he got, Trunks pulled a soft cloth from his belt and  
began carefully polishing the blade of the spear. Rettan smiled, she didn't think that even a child  
of her own could make her as proud as Trunks did.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
ACROSS THE GALAXY (and a few miles North, heehee)  
  
  
The Queen almost giggled with delight as she glimpsed her beasts form in front of her.   
She had imbued them with enough magicks to search out the half-breed bitch and easily destroy  
her and her little crew of Monkeys. Grinning from ear to ear, the Queen bent down to scratch the  
ear of the beast at her side, grimacing slightly as her fingers slide easily into the soft substance that  
the monster was composed of. Wiping her fingers on the flowing robes of her latest consort, the  
Queen smiled at him. She could tell that he was scared beyond belief, as well he should be. She  
leaned toward him, running a sharp nail down his chest.  
  
"Do not worry lover. They will not kill you unless I tell them too." Queen Frost's cold  
eyes glowed. Seeing the man relax slightly, she turned away from him, she wasn't bored enough  
of him yet to let the beasts at him. She paced the marble floors, trying to think of any other spells  
that would aid her hunting party. Thinking of none, she sat back down in her former husband's  
throne, the throne that she had enlarged by a foot in height to accentuate her own stature. Her  
tips of her stark white horns still almost reach the top of the heavily ornamented throne, but she  
was happy with the height, and no one was foolish enough to question her.   
  
"My beautiful pets." The Queen said as they lined up in front of her. She looked into the  
glowing purple eyes of the beasts and smiled almost lovingly, in a perverse sense of the word.   
She stood up, raisng her powerfully muscled arms and began to chant a simple spell that would  
allow the beasts to zero in on Rettan's location and instantly teleport to the planet, if not her.   
When she was finished, the Queen lowered her arms and looked at the anxious animals.   
Following their gaze to her consort, she gave in. She could always get a new consort, and the  
beasts looked so glorious when they fed, she reasoned. A malicious grin spread across her face as  
she nodded her head to her monstrous pack. The beasts could instantly tell that they were  
allowed to fed, and they were on the man in an instant, tearing him apart. The man could only  
scream as the beasts went for his gut first, and his screams only grew louder as he watched his  
own entrails spill out into the beasts slobbering mouths.   
  
Being a warrior of Roganew, the man wouldn't die without a fight. Gaining a semblance  
of composure, the large man powered up, gathering the room's energy together into the palm of  
his hand. His clawed fingers held the cascading energy there for a second, and he was about to  
unleash it on the closest monster when he thought of a better plan. Twisting in the beasts' claws,  
the man flung his gathered energy at the Queen before he was buried by the oozing black flesh of  
the beasts. He hit the Queen square in the face, burning her flesh and damaging one eye. She  
screamed in pain, clawing at the burn. Her Healers were at her side in a second, and they quickly  
treated the burns. They lamented greatly that the superficial damage would be permanent, and  
with that the Queen instantly vaporized two of the five Healers, and then ordered the rest away.   
She glared at the blood splatters that was now all that was let of the Roganew, but even that was  
being lapped up by the beasts. Her eyes flared with anger as she called her monsters to order.   
  
The beasts lined up in front of her, and the Queen finished her cantrip, creating a disk of  
crackling energy beside her throne. The beasts all began to pace, each one eager for their chance  
to please their Queen. Her eyes burnt with hatred as she commanded her beasts to enter the  
portal. The beasts raced for the portal and leaped through without hesitation. As the last one  
entered, the portal closed with a loud whoosh. Leaning back in her throne, the Queen ordered for  
a mirror. When presented with the reflective surface, the Queen held it in front of her. She could  
hear members of the court discreetly try to leave, for fear of her rage. She looked at the offending  
individuals and they froze in their tracks, not sure of what they should do. Some tried to melt  
back into the crowd, but the people around them shied away as if they were infected with a deadly  
disease. The Queen looked to her guard detail and glared.  
  
"Kill them. Slowly." Was all she said as wails of protest rang through the room. "And  
kill those who protest even slower." The Queen instructed. The room fell silent as the guards  
dragged the sobbing court members to a torturous death in the dungeons beneath the great palace.   
The Queen glared at the crowd, daring someone to make a noise. When she was satisfied with  
the silence, she looked to her steadfast council, her good eye burning.  
  
"Raid the Roganew planet. Kill the warriors, and bring me the children and some good  
breeding stock. And then... Haze the planet. The Roganew will pay for their son's crime." The  
Queen nonchalantly ordered the death of the planet. She leaned back in her throne, fingering the  
damage done to her beautiful face. Cursing, she stalked from the throne room, to watch the  
coming battle on Earth from a scrying glass in her private quarters.   
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Piccolo remained on edge during the whole time that he waited for Rettan to finish  
visiting. At first he thought that it was because of the unpredictable Saiyan Prince that was  
training maybe three hundred yards to his left, but soon he felt his anxiety rise. It was like a  
foreboding, like something dark was hanging over his head. His eyes snapped open as he  
searched the terrain. Finding nothing, he rose into the air, searching the sky. Glancing back to  
the house that Rettan was in, Piccolo scowled. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew that if he  
could sense this foreboding presence, Dende, with his superior psychic abilities may be able to  
pinpoint where the threat was coming from. Powering up, Piccolo headed toward Dende's  
Lookout, using all the speed that he had gained while training with his half-Saiyan comrade.  
  
  
Rettan stopped Bulma mid-sentence as she felt Piccolo's ki flare, and she heard the sonic  
boom he created as he kicked into a supersonic flight. Concerned, she jumped up from her chair  
and ran out the door, with Trunks close behind her. As she stepped into the sunlight, Rettan's  
body shivered. She could sense something, something that was incredibly wrong. Feeling  
Vegeta's ki flare slightly, she saw him rush out of the gravity machine, he could feel it too.   
Rettan searched the skies, trying to feel out any unknown ki's, but she could find none. Looking  
to the Prince, she knew that he could feel none, either.   
  
"What the hell is going on?" Vegeta growled. Rettan could only shrug, but the dark  
feelings that surrounded them seemed to be closing in. Somehow, she could tell that whatever  
was happening, it was happening because of her. Not wanting to place Bulma in danger, Rettan  
streaked high into the air, leaving the others in her wake. In seconds, she could feel both  
Vegeta's and Trunks' ki's follow. The dark feeling hung about Rettan oppressively, she almost  
felt that it was choking her. Soon they left land behind, and began crossing over open waters.   
Coming to a large island, she searched for any human ki's. Satisfied that there were none, Rettan  
landed, feeling that they were far enough away from Capsule Corp.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Vegeta reiterated. Rettan searched the horizon, almost  
praying that there was something material that this feeling belonged to, so that she could at least  
defend against it.   
  
"I have no idea, Prince." Was all that she could say. Looking to Trunks, she could tell  
that he was nervous, but he was doing a good job hiding it. He still held the spear, twisting it in  
his small hands. The dark feeling closed in even further, causing Rettan to collapse to her knees.   
She knew that it was directed to her, and her head began to throb with the pain of it. Trunks was  
at her side in a flash, while Vegeta searched the horizon for any possible enemies. Not knowing  
any way to rid herself of the feeling Rettan powered up, which caused her head to hurt more.   
Releasing the gathered energy, she slumped even farther to the sand, trying to sort out the mess in  
her head. Her thoughts began to swim, and she wasn't even able to cry out in surprise as she saw  
tiny black oozing tendrils rise from the sand around her hands. She could sense that these 'things'  
were the cause of her pain, and she knew that Trunks was close to her. With her remaining  
strength she gathered enough energy to loose a small ki blast at the boy, knocking him away from  
her. She couldn't see where he landed, but she hoped that it would be far enough away that the  
tendrils wouldn't get him too. Her head swimming from gathering even that minuscule amount of  
energy, Rettan could barely make out the tendrils oozing their way up her arms. She could hear  
Vegeta yelling something, but she couldn't make it out. The only thoughts that seemed to cross  
her mind were of dispair, desolation. She could see only darkness, and with the last ounce of  
willpower she had, she called out to the only one that she knew could help her, to the only one  
she ever felt truly safe with.   
  
"Piccolo." A desperate whisper escaped her lips, while in her mind, the name sounded as  
loud as an atomic bomb.   
  
  
  
The Namek cringed as he heard Rettan's plea enter his mind. It was so powerful that it  
stopped him mid-flight. He began heading back to Capsule Corp. but as he searched for her ki  
there, he couldn't find it. Stopping dead in the air, Piccolo berated himself for not realizing that  
Rettan, Vegeta, and Trunks had all left Capsule Corp. Searching the horizon for her ki, he  
cursed, finding only a faint signal. He could feel Vegeta and Trunks close to her, both powered  
up. Pushing himself as hard as he could, Piccolo headed toward them at an incredible pace. with  
the surrounding countryside blurring past him. Reaching the island in a matter of minutes, Piccolo  
was sickened at the sight that he beheld. Rettan was slowly becoming entwined in a mass of  
oozing tendrils, while Vegeta and Trunks shot at the sand around her, destroying as many of the  
black tentacles as they could. Powering up himself, Piccolo concentrated on reaching out to  
Rettan's mind. Remembering the times when they tried it during training, Piccolo braced himself.   
He could remember, that even for himself, Rettan's mind was closely guarded, she had to be, for  
all that she had endured. Gritting his teeth, Piccolo growled, trying to push through the static that  
the tendrils themselves seemed to be giving off.  
  
Closing his eyes, he let his mind take over completely, leaving his physical form open for  
an attack. At first he only searched out Rettan's ki, and through that he locked onto her,  
searching for her thoughts, her feelings, her very soul. Finally, he sensed her mind, and he  
reached out for it with his. He could feel relief in Rettan's thoughts, but that relief soon turned to  
confusion, and then extreme fear. Not for herself, but for him. Piccolo felt the darkness begin to  
overwhelm him, he could almost taste the despair in his mind.   
  
With an overwhelming rushing sound, the Namek's mind was forced back into his body,  
as a huge black tendril rose out of the fine white sand before him. He was barely able to register  
the oozing tendril as it easily batted him out into the water. Piccolo skipped like a stone across  
the waves until he finally plunged under the water.   
  
Rettan's instincts took over when she felt that Piccolo was under attack. Knowing that  
powering up would do her no good, Rettan pulled her katana from the sheath strapped across her  
back, desperately trying to cut her body free of the ooze. She deftly cut so that the tendrils had  
nothing to hold onto but razor sharp steel. She cut so close to her own skin that it looked as if  
she was cutting into herself, but as the blade left one part of her body to attack the clinging  
tendrils on another part, both Trunks and Vegeta could see that she remained unscathed. Not  
being able to keep their hold on her any longer, the oozing black tentacles gave up on their attack  
on Rettan and splashed to the ground. The tendrils conjoined and rushed to the large black blob  
that had just hit Piccolo, sending him into the ocean.   
  
Rettan felt completely drained, but she forced herself to stand, keeping her katana ready.   
She searched the waters for Piccolo, and when she felt that his ki was still powered up, she quite  
her worrying. She knew that the Namek could hold his breathe for a very long time, and she  
smiled slightly at the memory of her and Piccolo's contest on who could stay under water longest  
in the glacier lake that they claimed as their training grounds. Turning her attention back to the  
writhing blob, she watched as it separated into seven different forms, each convulsing and  
beginning to take shape. Rettan hissed under her breath as the blobs took on the forms of huge  
black cats, each with flaming purple eyes. The cats, however, never fully formed. Rettan could  
see a shifting muscle here, or a loose tendon there. The cats looked as if they were trying to turn  
into something else, they looked as if they were actually struggling to get out of their own bodies.   
Rettan grimaced, the stench of death clung to them.   
  
There was one blob, however, that stood out from the rest. It constantly shifted from  
what looked like a great cat to a cross between a great cat and a man. It kept it's glowing purple  
eyes on Rettan, and she could see the natural hatred burning in them.   
  
The beasts howled in unison, a sound that was caught between the bowels of hell and the  
land of the living. Rettan could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Breathing  
hard, Rettan could only manage two words.  
  
"Oh, shit."   
  
* * * *  
  
  
The Queen watched with displeasure as the treacherous half-breed was able to free herself  
of the grasping tendrils. Sighing, she realized that her Quatroe (Black Death) spell was only one  
of hundreds that she had stored in the beasts arsenal of magicks. With an evil smile crossing her  
now disfigured face, the Queen sat back, she was going to enjoy this.   
  
  
* * * *  
  
Deploying a contingent of powerful warriors to the planet Roganew, the Queen's superior  
officers grinned at each other. The slave pens were running out of breeding stock, and  
Roganewians were known for their prolific nature. The males weren't really needed, but the  
children and women would make a great addition to the slave detail. Watching as several pods  
blasted off into space the officers were confident that they would soon have another victory under  
their belt.  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
Okay, this is for everyone who read this fanfic before. I am totally sorry for changing the  
storyline, but I really, really hated that I had Piccolo and Rettan mate. Really. It didn't bug me at  
the start, but the more I thought about it, the more I hated it. I hated it so much that I didn't  
want to write on this fic anymore. So I changed it. Sorry again. I beg your forgiveness, really.   
But I really think the two can bond just as easily as friends. Okay, I know that a couple of you  
are gonna be mad, but please resist the urge to flame me, PLEASE!?!  
  
  
  



End file.
